Reality Bites Hard
by sakurayamakawa
Summary: What if Hermione Granger found out that not only was she NOT a Granger... but she was the daughter of one of the most powerful wizards to ever walk the earth! No WONDER she's so good at magic! But what's this? she's going to be put into... SLYTHERIN!
1. A Plan

Dark crimson eyes stared into dancing flames, watching a girl as she made potions for her class in Hogwarts. Long bushy brown hair and brown eyes narrowed in concentration, a crease on her white forehead and small mouth compressed into a tight line as she struggled to measure the exact amount of ingredients needed.  
  
The eyes turned to the woman quietly setting the table for their dinner. She was the very image of the girl found in the flames. Except that where the girl's hair was brown and bushy, the woman's was sleek and midnight black. Where the girl had brown eyes a bit red from wearing the contacts that concealed her real eye color, the woman had electric blue orbs, captivating in their depth and vibrancy.  
  
"Rowena," he said, catching her attention.  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
The eyes turned back to the dancing licks of flame, and the figure so delicately found there.  
  
"We will fetch her at the Platform when the year is done. No matter WHAT happens, we will be there."  
  
Rowena gasped and, in her shock, dropped the plate she was holding effectively shattering it into a million tiny pieces. He didn't return her gaze, choosing instead to focus on the figure framed by the flames. She... who'd defied the laws of Fate and been born to HIM, the beast that was said to have no heart. But he did... and after the year was done... he would prove it to the world...  
  
Finally, Rowena walked over to her husband, placing a pale hand on his shoulder and gazing into the fire, longing evident in her electric gaze.  
  
"Yes, my love..." the man hissed. "It is time to bring our daughter back!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, I know what you're all thinking. She must be bloody fuckin' CRAZY to start yet ANOTHER fic while her OTHER ones aren't even half-way through yet! And on the same day as ANOTHER fic that she'd only put up the first chapter to!  
  
Well peeps... guess what? YUP! I'm now officially mental... yeah, I would have to be to have 6 ONGOING FICS AND BE ALIVE!!!!! COUNT THEM PEOPLE! SIX!!!!!  
  
Ahem, now that's out of the way... please review and tell me how ya'll liked it 'cause if ya'll don't... I'll leave it at that and focus on my other fics.  
  
And the reason I wrote this down and posted it anyway???? I WAS going mental having dreams about the damn plot and couldn't focus! Better have it out in the open then in my head and buggin' me while I sleep and destroying my beauty sleep!!!  
  
Ahem, that... people, was the end of tonights AN. I hope you enjoyed the ride and please come again soon...  
  
*BEEP!*  
  
*sign flashes: REVIEW!!! OR ELSE...*  
  
*another sign flashes*  
  
Ignore that 'or else' up there... Fox just got something up his ass yesterday...( 


	2. A Reality Hits

[End of Fifth Year at Hogwarts]  
  
"Bye Ron! I'll owl you if I can go to the Burrow!"  
  
A girl with bushy brown hair hugged her red-haired and freckle-faced friend tightly, making him flush a deep red.  
  
"See you, Hermione," he whispered. "Have a good summer until you can come to the Burrow. Mum'll be expecting you."  
  
Hermione watched one of her best friends leave with his family. Harry left earlier with the Dursley's. They'd all gone to talk to those awful relatives of his and it was worth it to see the looks on their faces when Lupin opened his mouth.  
  
"Hermione!" a voice called. She whirled around to see her parents there and smiled, running over to them.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" she squealed, hugging them tightly. They hugged her back and then pulled away.  
  
She noticed something strange about them... they were nervous. But WHAT her parents had to be nervous about, she didn't know!  
  
"What's wrong Mum? Dad?" she asked, slightly worried that something awful must have happened.  
  
"You see Hermione... You-ah... We-that is..." Mr Granger began.  
  
"You're adopted!" Mrs Granger blurted out.  
  
"A-Adopted?! So then... you're not my real parents!"  
  
"That's right dear. And, well... you see-"Mr Granger began explaining but was once again cut off but his overzealous wife.  
  
"Your parents are here! And they want you back!"  
  
Hermione was stunned. Not only did she find out that she's adopted and that her Mum and Dad weren't really her Mum and Dad... Oh no! She finds out that her parents are her to fetch her too! All on such short notice and in the span of one day!  
  
"Where?" she asked her...um...adoptive parents.  
  
They pointed to a couple a few feet away from them. Both were dressed in black and a black cloak covered the man completely. Or at least, she assumed that it was a man because of it's tall height and broad shoulders.  
  
Cautiously, she approached them. She stared into the woman's deep blue eyes. She had long straight black hair and a small heartshaped face much like the face Hermione saw staring back at her in the mirror every morning. But Hermione was already as tall as she was, maybe even a few centimeters taller.  
  
"Hermione..." the woman whispered. "I'm Rowena...I'm your mother..." she said, clutching the cloak of the man beside her tightly. Slowly... he turned around to face Hermione.  
  
And Hermione stared into burning crimson eyes. She gasped as memories flooded her senses.  
  
XXXFLASHBACKXXX  
  
"Hermione..." a voice cooed. The baby opened it's eyes to stare into it's mother's bright blue gaze.  
  
"Ma...ma..."  
  
Scarlet eyes twinkled as her mother cooed down at her.  
  
"Can you say 'MA-MA' my precious?"  
  
"Bah!" the baby exclaimed, giggling wildly and flinging it's fists.  
  
XXXEND FLASHBACKXXX  
  
XXXFLASHBACKXXX  
  
"No Tom! Please don't take her away! I'll take care of her!" a woman cried.  
  
Burning scarlet eyes stared into the baby's own crimson gaze. And then looked away.  
  
"She'll be safe with them, Rowena. We must keep her safe at all costs! Would you rather she stay with you and be hunted because she is OUR daughter? Or would you see her safe... Even if it IS with Muggles?" Tom hissed.  
  
"Safe, Tom... Keep our baby safe...At least until WE are safe and can claim her again..."  
  
"She'll be with the Grangers, dearest. They are loyal. Even more so then some wizards in my service. What else do you expect from squibs who try to live like Muggles that they ARE like Muggles, even if their lines are as pure as the Malfoy's. At least they had the common sense to ally themselves with us... Even if that did not prevent them from signing over their souls..."  
  
XXXEND FLASHBACKXXX  
  
XXXFLASHBACKXXX  
  
Pained scarlet stared into innocent crimson as he gently placed the baby into the Muggle's waiting arms.  
  
He placed a kiss on his daughters white forehead, whispering... "Don't forget your Papa... My darling Hermione..."  
  
XXXEND FLASHBACKXXX  
  
Hermione came back to the present with a jolt. Her parents, her REAL parents, were here.  
  
Tears filled her eyes and she hugged her father fiercely.  
  
"Papa!!!" she cried, sobbing into his broad chest. 


	3. Welcome to Reality at LAST!

XXXFLASHBACKXXX  
  
Pained scarlet stared into innocent crimson as he gently placed the baby into the Muggle's waiting arms.  
  
He placed a kiss on his daughters white forehead, whispering... "Don't forget your Papa... My darling Hermione..."  
  
XXXEND FLASHBACKXXX  
  
Hermione came back to the present with a jolt. Her parents, her REAL parents, were here.  
  
Tears filled her eyes and she hugged her father fiercely.  
  
"Papa!!!" she cried, sobbing into his broad chest. He was lean yet muscled, her Papa. And she remembered him! And her Mama too!  
  
"Shush, darling... We're here now, and we're never leaving you again!" he Papa whispered.  
  
She sniffled and withdrew from him, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. She looked at her mother and the tears started up again. Hugging her mother tightly, she took comfort in knowing that her mother, the one who gave her life, her Mama, was holding her.  
  
Her Papa enveloped the both of them in a fierce hug.  
  
It was a long time before they pulled away from each other but none of them minded. They were just happy to be together again.  
  
"Come, my darlings. Let us go...home," her father said, guiding them through the portal and out into the Muggle world, a cart with Hermione's things on it following them out. She glanced at it once in a while, wondering why the Muggles didn't think anything of a cart pushing itself along.  
  
"It's under an illusion, My-My..." Rowena explained, seeing her daughter's curious glances behind them.  
  
"How are we getting 'home', Mama?"  
  
"The Muggle way, dearest. We've grown accustomed to using it to travel."  
  
"Of course... I won't allow my family to travel in anything less than the best," her father said, stopping in front of a sleek black limo. "We travel, as the Muggle's say, in style!"  
  
Hermione could have sworn she saw him smile but couldn't be absolutely sure because of the black cloak he was still wearing.  
  
Once they were settled inside the plush interior with her bags and cases safely stowed in the trunk, her father removed the cloak, revealing his tan skin and dark brown hair.  
  
"Papa, why do you wear the cloak outside when it's so hot?" Hermione asked. He smiled at her, showing off a set of perfect white teeth.  
  
"You don't remember exactly who we are, Hermione. But I'm certain you have heard of me at least once."  
  
"Heard of you Papa? Did you invent something or find a cure to a disease? I don't remember ever hearing about you... then again, I didn't know I was adopted until today either!"  
  
"My full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. But I am better known as Lord Voldemort." 


	4. Rules, Recriminations and CHANGE!

Hermione sat there in shock. Lord Voldemort, Harry's bitter rival... the one who'd kept trying, ever since their first year to KILL Harry...was her father!  
  
"Oh crackers! And Harry Potter's my best friend!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I really don't mind who you're friends with, dearest, as you weren't raised properly and hardly know any better. But as far as you being in Gryffindor..." Tom shrugged. "You'll just have to be re-sorted into Slytherin. And your training will begin soon."  
  
"Training Papa?"  
  
Inwardly, Tom breathed a sigh of relief. At least his beloved daughter hadn't turned against him. He couldn't bear it if she did!  
  
"Yes, My-My. You have to be trained to protect yourself better. Once people learn that you are my daughter...Many will try to kill you to get to me."  
  
"Why do I have to leave Gryffindor and move to Slytherin? Can't I just stay in my own house and still be your daughter?"  
  
"Because, THERE I can protect you better. In Slytherin, we make our OWN rules. There is a student head who decides whether the members of ANY house is under protection or ones who were once under protection... are considered fair game. If you ask any Slytherin who they are loyal to... the answer will be the head of the year. Each year, the head chooses a protégé who will take over when the current head has graduated. The current student head of Slytherin is Marcus Flint. He's under my command and if you're under my protection... No one can touch you without severe reprecussions."  
  
"Do you love me Papa? I've heard time and again that you don't have a heart. Tell me that's not true!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Of course I love you. You're my only child..."  
  
"I love you as well, My-My," Rowena added. Hermione sighed and, crossing to the opposite seat, snuggled in between her parents.  
  
'I know they're dangerous...' she thought sleepily. 'But, somehow, I feel safe and...loved.'  
  
"Sleep first, My-my," Tom whispered, wrapping an arm around his daughter's figure. "The Manor is a long way from here..."  
  
"Mmhm..." she mumbled, nodding off.  
  
Suddenly, she snapped awake.  
  
Sitting up, she removed a small case from her pocket and put a hand to her eyes. Her parents watched curiously as she put 2 small disks into the case.  
  
She blinked several times for her eyes to get used to being without the colored contacts.  
  
"Are your eyes scarlet again, My-My?" her father teased.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, unfortunately closing her eyes at the same time. They flew open when her tongue was caught between two fingers and her father wagged another finger at her.  
  
"Ah ah ah! Don't stick your tongue out unless you are willing to face the consequences!"  
  
Hermione giggled when he let go and, putting the case back into her pocket, snuggled closer to her father to rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
'Why am I acting so weird? This is unlike me... usually, I'd be screaming my bloody head off but... it's just... I feel like this is the way it's supposed to be... cliché I know but... I never felt this way with the Grangers... it always felt like something was missing.. the Grangers? They used to be my parents. Though I'm back with my REAL parents now... and I know that they love me. I can just...just feel it. *mental grin* and I'd always wondered why my eyes were red. At least now, I don't have to hide my eyes too much. Only when I'm at school. It feels good... to...*yawn* be...loved...'  
  
And sleep totally claimed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay... so this is the what? Fourth chapter??? Thank you all you wonderful reviewers! I really appreciate it! You've all inspired and pushed me to make my story better. I've been trying to make the chapters longer and more meaningful... please bear with me until it all fits together.  
  
About the Lord Voldemort thing... I know it was pretty obvious but... I didn't really want it to be too concealed. The way I presented it is EXACTLY how I wanted it to come out... well, maybe... hehehe! *rubs back of head sheepishly* I know that ya'll were looking forward to longer chapters but... it seems as though my muse just STOPS when it gets to a certain spot. Don't worry though... I'll be taking it up with her so... EXPECT LONGER CHAPTERS!!!  
  
Thank you all so much again for the inspiring reviews. I don't have the time to thank you all personally but... THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH!!!  
  
This is Sakura saying... Good bye for now and please do three things! Read, enjoy... and REVIEW! 


	5. A MANOR you said! Not a CASTLE!

"Hermione... wake up, My-My... We're here."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly and blinked sleepily. Looking around her, she noticed that she was still in the limo though it had stopped moving. Her brows knitted together in confusion.  
  
A low chuckle brought her attention to the fact that she wasn't on the car's seat anymore. Somehow... she'd managed to fall asleep in her father's lap. Her very amused father's lap...  
  
"We're where again, Papa?" she asked, climbing off his lap and stretching her legs a bit.  
  
"Home, My-My," Tom said, shaking Rowena gently awake. She stretched, her eyes still closed and nuzzled his shoulder, clamping her arms around his waist.  
  
Hermione grinned at how cute her mom was acting. Tom gave her a look that said, 'A little help here?'  
  
She shook her mother's shoulder gently, trying to nudge her awake. It didn't work... She only climbed into her husbands lap.  
  
Giggling quietly, or as quiet as she could, Hermione hugged her mother, getting a hug in return.  
  
"Mama, we're home..." she whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" Rowena mumbled, somewhat leaving the realm of sleep.  
  
"We're home, Rowena dearest. I would think that you would like to show our daughter the Manor," Tom said, shaking his wife a little harder than before.  
  
"Darn bloody right I do!" she mumbled, sitting up to wipe the sleep from her eyes and yawning widely.  
  
Tom grinned wryly at Hermione.  
  
"As you can see, your mother isn't the easiest person to wake up. Sometimes I wonder if she could sleep through the Cruciatus..."  
  
Hermione giggled, sure that her Papa was only joking about putting the Cruciatus on her mother. Even if he WAS the 'Dark Lord' of the wizarding world... Rowena on the other hand, was lucid enough to hear the comment and was suitably outraged.  
  
"I'll have you know, Hermione, that your father isn't exactly the lightest sleeper either!"  
  
Tom laughed and opened the door. Rowena followed him out while Hermione got out last.  
  
She gasped as she saw 'the Manor' as her father had called it. It was HUGE! Big gardens, with all kinds of flowers blooming, a fountain in the middle of a circular driveway and large imposing oakwood doors leading inside. The walls were made out of some sort of stone, most likely marble. The steps leading to the front doors certainly were! Red veins of color criss-crossed on the shiny surface, casting a relief on the white pillars.  
  
Hermione was awed. No doubt about it! She'd expected a small, cozy home and here she gets a fairytale castle! With the turrets and everything too! It reminded her of a white Hogwarts, although... Hogwarts' gardens could never be this lovely.  
  
"Welcome to your home, Hermione."  
  
She looked beside her to see her parents smiling.  
  
"Do you like it? We can always remodel if you don't!" Rowena said anxiously. The doors slowly opened revealing sparkling floors and large rooms. Green potted plants were on either side of a large archway, paintings hung on walls and moved one in a while.  
  
Hermione walked inside, taking in everything she saw. Straight ahead, large French doors led to the inner gardens surrounded by glass, letting the warm sunshine flow in.  
  
She could see tall hedges in some unseen pattern. Roses covered the hedge walls. Petals floated down from the bushes, different colors and shades complementing each other in a beautiful display.  
  
Looking to her right, she saw an archway leading into another brightly lit room. Her shoes clicked sharply on the marble floor but disappeared when she entered the room. Curious, she looked down. Only to see a burgundy carpet covering the floor.  
  
'Wall to wall carpeting!' she thought excitedly. 'Even if it IS only one room...'  
  
Looking up, she gasped when she saw what the room was centered around. A sleek, black baby grand piano.  
  
'Oh Merlin! I've dreamed of having a piano like this!' she thought, padding quietly over to it to run her hand over the polished surface.  
  
Another archway to her right, similar to the one she'd walked through earlier, led out into a hallway. She could see a small table with flowers in a vase on top of a white doily just outside the room. A painting of a big dog lying on it's stomach stared at her, blinking.  
  
She walked out and took another right, going back to the living room. At least, she assumed that was the living room...  
  
Her parents stood there quietly, too nervous to even sit down. HAH! That was worth a laugh... her parents, NERVOUS!  
  
"I love it!" Hermione exclaimed, running like a giddy child to hug her parents. Rowena breathed an audible sigh of relief.  
  
"What? How could I NOT love this house?!" Hermione said, releasing her parents to twirl around with her hands outstretched. She stopped when she got so dizzy she couldn't even stand up straight.  
  
"It's like a fairy tale castle! How did you ever come to live here, Papa?"  
  
"Well, being the 'Dark Lord' does have it's perks..."  
  
Hermione smiled and hugged her father tightly.  
  
"You're not even evil! You'd NEVER be a Dark Lord... I don't see how people could call you that!"  
  
Tom frowned, returning the hug.  
  
"Just... don't make too much of it when I don't act the same in front of others, My-My. You'll learn not to trust anyone except family soon enough."  
  
"You didn't say when my training is going to be..." Hermione mumbled. "Or what it even IS..."  
  
"You won't even notice it. I'll just teach you a few simple spells and, of course..." Tom grinned, releasing his daughter to look into her eyes. "How to fly properly. Your first attempt was..."  
  
"I know, I know... It was pitiful, I admit that. But you have to give me points for creativity! I mean, how many people do you know that can unseat an entire class in less than 30 seconds?"  
  
"One, and that would be you. See, your problem is that you've never been taught properly. The Grangers sure couldn't do it. They barely managed to take care of you!" Tom exclaimed.  
  
'Even though they weren't my real parents, they still raised me well! They tried their best and I thought that they were my parents for more than 10 years!' Hermione thought, upset.  
  
Rowena, seeing her daughter's distress, tried to pacify the situation.  
  
"Now, Tom... I'm sure the Grangers did their best to raise her, with them having to be Muggles and all...She's the top witch in her year... No one has EVER beaten her when it comes to grades. And in flying, she'll improve when you start to teach her."  
  
"Right as always, Rowena... No wonder you were in Raven claw..." he said wryly.  
  
"You were in Ravenclaw?!" Hermione asked Rowena. "I didn't know that you went to Hogwarts. I guess there's a lot I don't know about you, huh?"  
  
"We'll learn together. Now, how about some lunch? I'm sure you're both hungry!" Rowena exclaimed, leading them to the dining room. She took a left, through the archway with a silver snake over it, and went straight to open a door with a gold door knob.  
  
"This..." she said with a flourish, sweeping her hand around. "is the main dining room." 


	6. Relatives and COUSINS!

Hermione stepped into the room and stopped in shock, surely not the last time she would do so during her tour of the castle.  
  
Rich dark green marble, liberally interspersed with lighter green veins, gleamed up at her. The walls were also a deep green with bright silver trimmings.  
  
'How very... Slytherin,' she thought, moving forward and looking around. A large wooden table took up most of the space. Three places were set near the middle and steaming hot food awaited their entrance. Hermione took everything in and smiled brightly. She could get used to this...  
  
"Where do I sit, Papa?" she asked, running her hands over the polished wooden chairs.  
  
'Everything here seems so shiny and bright, not at all what I would have pictured to go with the Dark Lord...But...' she glanced at her father out of the corner of her eye. 'It suits my Papa just fine!'  
  
Tom sat down in one place and Rowena took the seat opposite him. Only one seat remained and that was beside him.  
  
"Beside me, Hermione. Always stay to my left..." Tom said, gesturing with his hand.  
  
"Why?" she asked, taking her seat gracefully.  
  
"Just a rule... There are right hand men... And then there are left hand family."  
  
'No wonder Draco was always on his father's left then...' She looked at her plate, noting the intricate gold designs on the creamy ivory. 'It looks sort of like a... bird. Maybe a chicken? Or an eagle maybe? Mum would have described this as "The Good China" if she were here,' she thought, amused. Maybe her father had more of an effect on her then she knew...  
  
Rowena served Tom first, then Hermione before finally serving herself. Hermione's mouth watered at the delicious smells the food was giving off. But she waited until her father took his first bite before digging into her food. Still lady-like of course...  
  
"Do we always eat here, Mama?"  
  
"Not always. Mostly, it depends on which part of the house your father is in. Though we usually eat dinner in the main study. But that's all the way on the other side of the house from here."  
  
"Oh." Hermione sighed. "It's going to take me forever to memorize all the rooms!"  
  
Tom chuckled. "Nonsense... You're the smartest witch Hogwarts has seen since Rowena studied there! Anyway, do you ride, Hermione?"  
  
"Ride...What?"  
  
"Horses. Horses, My-My," he replied. Her eyes brightened.  
  
"Yes I do! It's one of the few sports I actually do well in. The Grangers used to say that I must have been born on horseback!" she exclaimed. Her parent laughed and she looked confused until they explained to her that she very nearly WAS born on horseback.  
  
Apparently, her mother had been riding when the contractions hit and had raced home with Tom on her heels. She didn't make it and Hermione had to be delivered in the woods. Luckily, Tom had had his wand with him and so averted anything 'too' major from happening.  
  
Hermione laughed as Rowena told her how horrified Tom had looked when Rowena told him that it was 'that time'.  
  
"He almost fainted!" Rowena exclaimed.  
  
"I can just imagine Papa getting an owl from the Mediwitch telling him to 'catch'!!!"  
  
Hermione squeaked as her father tried to tickle her and jerked away.  
  
"Now you're both against me. I'll have you know that I was very brave under the circumstances!"  
  
The rest of lunch was spent that way, with easy bantering between the three of them. Afterwards, Tom left to go prepare something and Rowena showed Hermione her rooms on the 3rd floor.  
  
Yup. Not room... ROOMS!  
  
She explained to Hermione that there were 5 wings in total. One for Tom, one for Rowena, one for the House Elves, who weren't treated all that badly on account of what Tom called 'Rowena's sensibilities'. Basically, that meant that she respected life, in general. Which said something for her father's charm... Anyway, there was another one for guests and one for Hermione.  
  
"The guest wing is the wing to your right and your father's is to your left," Rowena said, leading Hermione into a room decorated in red and black.  
  
A King-sized four-poster bed with blood red curtains and sleek, shiny black sheets stood against the far wall. French windows leading to a balcony were beside a large vanity, a small stool tucked under the table. An empty fireplace with 2 chairs in front took up most of the wall opposite the bed. A door was beside the bed. It proved to lead to an immaculate bathroom large enough to hold all of Gryffindor house, prefects and all!  
  
"Can this be my room, Mama?" Hermione asked, falling completely in love with the dark tones cast by the room.  
  
Rowena smiled indulgently at her only daughter... at the only child she would ever have.  
  
"Yes dear, but don't you want to take a look at the other rooms first? You might find something that you like better. Besides, this room is the closest to the guest wing. Wouldn't you want just a little more privacy?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, running over to the bed and jumping on it.  
  
"This room is perfect!" she exclaimed, flopping down to sit cross-legged on her new bed.  
  
"Well, if you're sure darling... besides, you can always change your mind about it later," Rowena said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. She barely ruffled the sheets, what with her being so petite.  
  
"Who stays in the guest wing anyways?" Hermione asked, laying forward and stretching her legs beneath her so she could place her head in her mother's lap. Rowena's smile faltered a bit at the question.  
  
"Well, some of your father's...'friends' do stay here in the manor occasionally..."  
  
"I just realized that I don't know anything about you, Mama... Can you tell me more about you?" Hermione turned over so that she was on her back and looked up at her mother.  
  
Rowena smiled.  
  
"How about some trivia about your fellow Slytherin's first?"  
  
"Alright... but, what would be interesting about THEM?"  
  
"Well, for starters... did you know that Blaise Zabini is your cousin?" Hermione gasped in shock.  
  
"BLAISE ZABINI is my COUSIN?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, he's actually the closest relative we have right now. Not to mention that your Potions Master, Severus Snape, is my cousin by marriage. Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco... we're not that closely related to them but I was a Malfoy before I married your father."  
  
"I'm related to Malfoy?!"  
  
"Well, think of it this way dear... the only reason that I was a Malfoy was because one of our ancestors was disinherited. And they only had males after that so the name of Malfoy was passed on. In actuality, most of the wizarding world can trace their lineage back to the Malfoy's since they pride themselves on having the purest blood."  
  
"So, it's true...what Draco's been telling us all along... He DOES have purer blood than we do..."  
  
"Draco is it? Since when did you get so friendly with Lucius' son?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "I'm not! He's just such an overbearing git who keeps calling me a 'mudblood' and... and... oh, crackers!"  
  
Rowena chuckled. "Looks like my little girl has a crush on a certain dragon... A tip though, precious... DON'T tell your father that you fancy the son of one of his henchmen. Heck, don't mention that you like anyone at all! He's likely to KILL anyone you fall for..."  
  
"I still want to know about you, Mama... and we were getting off topic..."  
  
"Alright... Well, I'm an only child." 


	7. A Story Told

"Alright... Well, I'm an only child. My mother died when I was born. From birth complications. Unfortunately, my father turned out to be unable to have any more children so I was his only heir. Anyway, my father, Czar Lumino Malfoy, was always busy and so he generally left me with my Nana."  
  
"Your...Nana?"  
  
"Yes, my Nana. Nana was my nanny from the time I was born until she died while I was away during my seventh year at Hogwarts. That was the year that I married your father, darling. Of course... my family had their objections. After all... your father wasn't exactly a pure-blooded wizard and so in their opinion... wasn't good enough for me. But I married him anyway. We were so in love and I thought that our love could cancel out the hatred he felt for Muggles but..."  
  
Rowena paused, choking a bit and stroking Hermione's hair that spilled so carelessly into her lap.  
  
"His hatred was too deep...His father had left his mother, you see, as soon as he learned that she was a witch and pregnant with his child. Oh, your father hated him for that! And he never forgave the race his father came from, seeing everyone except ourselves as a threat."  
  
"He took over the wizarding world, craving the power to decide who lives and who dies. The power to purge the world of people who made everyone else unhappy... people like his own father, who's fault it was that he had to grow up alone in a Muggle orphanage... The Muggle world was next on his list but something happened... I got pregnant."  
  
"We'd been trying for years but nothing happened. Finally, the doctors said that I was barren and couldn't have any children. But then you... our little miracle baby... you were conceived on Christmas Eve I'm sure!"  
  
"We were elated and your father was more than that... he was ecstatic! He bought the manor as soon as he heard and we moved here... away from the stress and everything else that could possibly endanger either of us. We planned nothing but the best for you... We had the best of care available... but nothing turns out quite the way you plan. Still...you were brought into the world on September 19th...Your father kneeling on the ground to catch you because the whole manor had been taken to a safer spot. Safer but with no medical help available. None wizarding at least... But you were born healthy and crying up a storm. "  
  
"But there were complications that couldn't have been predicted and your father had no choice but to take me to the Muggle hospital. I wouldn't stop bleeding. Finally, they had to remove my uterus or risk me dying. I almost died anyway from the blood loss before they were allowed to work."  
  
Hermione frowned, her brows drawing together.  
  
"But, Mama... I thought you said that I was almost born on horseback...?"  
  
Rowena chuckled half-heartedly.  
  
"You almost were. I was riding when the first contractions hit, due possibly from the anger I was feeling at the time. I wasn't told that the manor could be moved, and would be, whenever your father thought that it was too dangerous in it's current place. That includes the gardens and everything a mile in any direction, sweety, so I didn't have a problem. It was the fact that I wasn't even told that little detail when it regarded my own home that pissed me off..."  
  
"But I was soo lucky! I had you... and you were healthy and strong and I fell in love with you. and when Tom turned to me, holding you in his arms with tears shining in his eyes... I fell in love with him all over again! And he loved us soo much!"  
  
"He was going to quit for us, Hermione... leave all he had and come live a quiet life with us. But just before he could announce it to all his followers, he found out that there was a plot to kill us... And he attacked the Potter's, killing Lily and James but getting destroyed by the infant Harry... If only he'd listened when I told him that something was going to go wrong... Stubborn man! If he'd only listened..." Rowena said sadly, shaking her head. Sniffing, she lifted her chin and continued.  
  
"He came back here broken... dying... and told me that we had to give you up so you would be safe. I didn't want to... but your safety came first." Rowena smiled through her tears. "You'll understand when you have your own child... We gave you to a wizarding couple who gave everything up because of their loyalty to your father and his family. They posed as Muggles so as to escape and changed their name to Granger."  
  
"Your father took you to their house and I kissed you goodbye in front of their driveway before apparating to the safe house. It was the last time I ever saw you in person..." 


	8. Nightynight! Don't let the Bed Bugs BITE...

"I don't hate the boy, your friend Harry... It wasn't his fault. Tom shouldn't have attacked him anyway. He knew better than to harm defenceless children... I-I guess he was just... overwhelmed."  
  
"But you have to know Hermione, my dear DEAR child... I have never EVER not been there when you needed me most. We've been watching you, through the wards of Hogwarts, and have been trying to keep you safe."  
  
Rowena smiled down at Hermione, even as a crystal tear made it's way down her cheek.  
  
"Not an easy thing when you're best friends with Harry Potter!" she said, laughing half-heartedly.  
  
Hermione stared, wide-eyed, up at her mother. She was frozen in shock.  
  
"Wow... I guess Papa really DOES love us, huh? Hard to imagine that Lord Voldemort could be a loving husband and father too..." She frowned, sitting up as a thought occurred to her. "Why have I been acting so... weird? I just ran into his arms earlier, a man I didn't even KNOW, all because I remembered his eyes. Well, that and the fact that he was my father."  
  
Rowena looked pained.  
  
"It's affecting you too... Already? I thought that we would have more time before I had to tell you..."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Honey, your father... has a very- how do I explain this? He has a very... MAGNETIC personality. Basically, it's a part of his heritage from Salazar. Salazar, for all his sneakiness, was a very charismatic person and was very popular with those he wanted to be."  
  
"So you're saying that... I'm drawn to him because of something beyond my control?"  
  
"Basically... yes. But, it doesn't affect the way you think and feel... even act! I mean, you still like him right? You may not love him, yet, but that will come in time..."  
  
"And the fact that my father can charm the socks off of anyone he meets doesn't have anything to do with it."  
  
"Nothing at all... You're his DAUGHTER Hermione... The only one he'll ever have by me and he's happy that you are. You should have seen his face when he saw you fix the Potter boy's glasses on the train in your first year..."  
  
"I can imagine. Merlin! My only child is FIXING the glasses of the boy who DESTROYED me! The world has gone daft!"  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Good night My-My... You'll need your rest for tomorrow... if I know Tom, and I do, then he'll want to start training you as soon as possible!"  
  
"Good night Mama..." Hermione said, getting up from the bed to stand there...confused. "Where do I get clothes?" Her mother laughed and waved a wand, changing Hermione's casual Muggle clothes into a pair of light green pajamas. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the pale green color of her nightware.  
  
"Slytherin colors?"  
  
Rowena shrugged. "You look cute in green... Brings out the red of your eyes!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at her mother. "Look like a Christmas tree, you mean..."  
  
"Not really... and no one needs to know. Besides, green is a lovely color on you dear..."  
  
"Alright mother... good night."  
  
"Good night dear," Rowena replied, going to the door. Just as she was opening the door, Hermione called, "Mama!"  
  
"Yes dear?" she asked, turning to look at her daughter who was sitting on her bed.  
  
"Can you tuck me in? I've... never been tucked into bed before..." Hermione asked hesitantly. Rowena's face softened and her eyes watered as she quickly crossed the room to stand beside the bed.  
  
"Of course dear... Good night, baby girl," she whispered, kissing her daughter's forehead as she tucked the sheet's around her body. Hermione frowned and yawned, saying "Not a baby..."  
  
"Good night..."  
  
And with a flick of her wand, Rowena dimmed the room and walked out, shutting the door behind her quietly. 


	9. NOOO! Not WATER! Exnay on the aterway!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Startled, the birds lounging around the manor all flew away and horses looked up in their stalls as the ear piercing shriek rent the air.  
  
Laughter rang through the corridor on the third floor.  
  
Hermione stood beside her bed, soaked and hands on her hips as she glared at her father who was currently laughing his head off at HER expense.  
  
Tom had tried to wake her up but unfortunately for her, she'd been sleeping like a log. He'd tried everything he could think of... yelling, shaking, even banging on pots and pans! Nope, nothing, nada! She just slept right through it.  
  
Finally, he had to resort to drastic measures... the ultimate secret weapon... WATER!  
  
"Was that REALLY necessary?" she asked huffily, pushing a wet tendril of hair behind her ear.  
  
He grinned at her.  
  
"Sorry My-My... But you wouldn't get up!"  
  
Hermione's scarlet eyes narrowed into slits and she stepped towards him slowly.  
  
"I say... that this calls for... REVENGE!!!" she exclaimed, lunging at her father to try and get some retribution. Unfortunately, his reflexes were MUCH better than hers and he caught her upraised arms... only to tickle her mercilessly.  
  
Hermione struggled to escape and they both toppled to the floor. They rolled on the ground, each one trying to get the upper hand in the full- blown tickle war.  
  
Finally, Hermione ended up on top and tickled her father, making him squirm in an effort to escape.  
  
"Oh my... Well- This is... different."  
  
The two combatants froze and turned to look in the direction of the door. Rowena stood there, surprise evident in her eyes.  
  
After all, it wasn't every day that one saw a young woman perched on the Dark Lord's stomach and tickling him like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Hermione scrambled off of Tom and tried to fix her clothes and hair. Tom got up and brushed off his pants before running a hand through his dark brown hair.  
  
"Uh... hi Mama. We were just..." Hermione looked to her father for help.  
  
"Practising reflexes... Can't have My-My's reflexes be slow now, can we? She might find herself in a situation that might just need them."  
  
Rowena raised an eyebrow at that and gestured to Hermione's still dripping body.  
  
"And it was necessary to drench your daughter in water? Not giving a thought that she might just get sick? For the sake of REFLEXES of course..."  
  
Hermione and Tom had both been staring at the ground during Rowena's small speech. It was easier than looking into her eyes...  
  
At the thought that his only child might get sick due to HIS actions, however... Tom looked up, horrified. Waving a hand at Hermione, he made a warm gust of air dry her immediately and change her into warm day clothes... A pair of worn white jeans and a light sweater.  
  
Rowena laughed at the annoyed look on her daughter's face.  
  
Hermione was NOT amused. She knew, just KNEW that her hair was sticking out in every direction thanks to that drying spell her father had used.  
  
Actually, she was glad to be dry again. She'd been gating a bit cold anyway. Unfortunately, Papa just HAD to use a bottom-up drying charm, making her hair flare up.  
  
She crossed her arms in front of her chest and tapped a finger on her arm. Nope, definitely NOT amused. 


	10. Fidelity On High

If anyone had told Hermione three days ago that she would be glaring at Lord Voldemort after he caused her already frizzy hair to end up looking like a rat's nest, she would have bought them a one way ticket to St. Mungo's. As it was...  
  
Tom smiled sheepishly at his daughter.  
  
"Uh... Whoops?" he offered, only to be rewarded with a ball of flying teenager bent on tickling him to death.  
  
"Whoops, Papa?!" Hermione shrieked, attacking her father's ribs for all she was worth. They fell to the carpet, rolling over and over, Tom trying to escape his daughter's wrath. "I'll show you 'whoops'!"  
  
Hermione, however good her first wave of attack was, was getting tired. And her Papa was gaining enough strength to actually start tickling back.  
  
Tom pinned her to the floor and tickled her mercilessly... again! Panicked, she closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks and stomach hurting. Frantically, she wished that she had a whole slew of feathers to tickle him with.  
  
Suddenly, he was gone.  
  
Opening her eyes cautiously, she was surprised to see several fathers tickling him just like in her mental wish. He was rolling around and around, trying to avoid their feathery punishment.  
  
Just like in her wish!  
  
The feathers disappeared with a 'Poof!' and her father stood up, shaking his head and trying to wipe the goofy grin off his face.  
  
"Wha-What was THAT?!"  
  
Brushing off his pants to get any lingering dust off, Tom looked at Hermione through his messy brown hair.  
  
"THAT, my dearest daughter, was YOU doing wandless magic. And on your dear old Papa no less!" he said wryly.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth opened, no doubt to exclaim frantically that there was no WAY she was powerful enough to be able to do THAT, when Rowena cleared her throat. Father and daughter turned to look at her.  
  
"If we're all done rolling around the floor like children? Well, seeing as how we're all up... why don't we enjoy a nice QUIET breakfast?" she suggested. Hermione and Tom nodded sheepishly, feeling like a couple of first years caught by the Headmistress... Rowena took Hermione's hand and tucked it into the crook of her arm, leading them down a white marble staircase and a bright corridor with doors on the right and large windows letting the sunlight in on the right. Cream curtains billowed with the slight wind as they walked past. Finally, she stopped in front of an archway leading to a balcony.  
  
Hermione was impressed and her breath caught at the beauty around her. The balcony overlooked the most beautiful gardens she'd ever seen! And seeing as how she was studying at Hogwarts... That was saying something. Rolling lawns as far as she could see before they blurred into a canopy of large trees.  
  
"This is the central garden dear," Rowena said, leading her to the right where a small round table was shielded from the sun by a light orange umbrella. There were three seats and three sets of utensils... the white china shining in the soft light let through by the umbrella's light cloth. But no food...  
  
"Every thing you can see belongs to us. Just a warning though... See the trees in the distance?" Rowena asked, taking a seat and seating Hermione beside her. Hermione looked and saw that she really couldn't see the trees properly. It was...blurry, for lack of a better word.  
  
"Yes but I can't see them properly. It's like a veil was covering that part of the gardens... But that doesn't make sense!"  
  
Looking at the horizon, she noticed that it too was covered in the veil like substance.  
  
"On the contrary, my sweet... it makes perfect sense. Nothing in the garden can be seen from the air after a certain point. Now, think of some spells that could cause this effect," Tom said, snapping his fingers. A few seconds later and a house elf appeared, bowing deeply to all three of them.  
  
"What is Master and Mistress wanting? And the Little Miss?" the house elf asked politely.  
  
"I've got it!" Hermione exclaimed, making the house elf jump in surprise. Tom and Rowena turned to their daughter who had a very pleased smile on her face.  
  
"The center of the garden is protected by various shielding charms. And I bet that there's a Fidelius charm set on it as well!"  
  
Tom nodded.  
  
"Very good dear. The whole manor is covered by the Fidelius in fact..." 


	11. Breaking a Fast and Meet Nollee!

"The WHOLE thing? As in, the WHOLE PALACE IS UNDER THE FIDELIUS?!" Hermione exclaimed. Rowena nodded.  
  
"And the central gardens are off-limits unless you're with your father or myself. At least until I adjust the wards to let you in as well."  
  
"How long will that take?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side. "Adjusting the wards I mean..."  
  
"I'll have it done by lunch, My-My so don't worry so..."  
  
"Alright Mama. Um... Where's breakfast?" she asked looking at the empty table.  
  
"What is Little Miss liking for her breaking fast?" the little house-elf asked, bowing once again.  
  
"Some toast and jam would be good..." Hermione said. The house-elf nodded and then turned to Tom and Rowena.  
  
"And Master and Mistress?" it asked. Rowena smiled at it kindly.  
  
"The same, Nollee."  
  
Tom nodded and Nollee snapped her fingers, making their breakfast appear on the table before disappearing. 


	12. Teacher, Teacher Oooh! A BROOM!

After breakfast, Tom led Hermione into the central gardens. She walked alongside him asking him questions once in a while.  
  
"Why are we going outside again?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"I'm going to teach you something. Remember when I told you that I would start your training? Well, it starts today."  
  
Hermione looked at Tom out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"  
  
"I don't know. Why do you have a bad feeling about this?"  
  
"Hmm...I dunno... Maybe it's the fact that my father, whom I just re-met yesterday, is keeping something from me and says that he is going to TEACH me something?"  
  
"And I WILL teach you. You just have to promise to be open to trying new things... Not that I think that you have a problem with that..." Tom said, stopping in the middle of a clearing. Hermione looked around, startled. She hadn't even noticed that they'd left the house! And they were already in the forest?!  
  
"How did we get here so fast?" she asked, looking around.  
  
Tom winked and said, "Magic."  
  
Waving his hand over the ground, dispelling a spell placed earlier, he revealed a black floating... something.  
  
It was covered in black cloth and floated steadily in one place about 3 feet off the ground. Her father bowed to her with a flourish and grasped the fabric in one hand.  
  
"Miss Hermione Alaria Riddle... I present to you..." He drew the cloth off and grinned at her awed gasp.  
  
"Your broom," he finished jokingly. 


	13. Ivory plus Unicorn's tail is SnowStorm!

Okay, first of all...I'm terribly sorry that the chapters aren't longer. They're supposed to be but I just can't find the time to type it all up! Someone raised a very valid point about it being summer and if it was, then why didn't I update more and longer chapters. The reason for this is actually very simple... I don't have a normal summer like everyone else. First of all... I work during the summer AND take extras classes. Add to that the other classes I have that are in preparation for several competitions in several fields. And now, today in fact, the new school year just started. So not only do I not have the TIME to put up more than that... I happen to be a Senior in High School and so have to concentrate on actually passing the entrance exams to my choice of colleges...  
  
Anyone else think that all of this might seriously cut into my typing time?  
  
So sorry for the long rant but I just wanted to explain why the chapters haven't been as forthcoming as you all might have wished... I'll try to improve on that little problem in the future... I swear!  
  
Now... on to other matters... I KNOW what I want to happen in the story with regards to the pairing and the general outline... the thing is, and I KNOW that someone else has already said this but it happens to be true... You see, the story seems to like writing itself... A LOT!  
  
So as a final word, I would like to thank you all that are supporting this story even in the face of such glaring things as... 'Voldemort can't POSSIBLY be NICE!!!' and such. Oh, and Hermione likes the idea of riding a broom but the school brooms just don't seem to like her, okidokie?!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione approached the floating broom cautiously. It was a vibrant and pulsing pure while color, the handle looking to be made out of the finest ivory and the purest white strands on the end reminded her of a unicorn's tail.  
  
She reached out a hand to touch it but stopped short and pulled her hand away.  
  
"Mine?" she asked shakily, looking at Tom.  
  
"Yours," he agreed. "It's custom made for you and will only recognise your touch. I figured that if you were going to learn to fly properly, you might as well learn on your own broom. I've had it kept here since your 4th year... It's just waiting for you to touch it. It'll imprint on you as soon as you do. And still have to name it."  
  
She looked at the broom curiously.  
  
"But don't you need a strand of my hair to make it? A full strand and not one that was just cut off. It needs to have the roots too..."  
  
Tom winced. "THAT part wasn't so easy. I had to get one of my 'servants' to do it."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Your servants, Papa? But... I didn't think that Death Eaters could get into Hogwarts!"  
  
"Hogwarts, My-My? They can get in, if it were really necessary. But as it was... one of them simply told the Grangers what I needed and got it. No questions asked."  
  
She looked back to the broom which was glowing slightly and floating closer to her.  
  
"I see... I keep forgetting that the Grangers were loyal to you. But doesn't Dumbledore know about me then? He seems to know everything else that happens at the school."  
  
"Of course the old fart knows... But he's one of the people that don't believe in taking the sins of the father against the against the daughter and all that..."  
  
He noticed the broom floating just within her reach.  
  
"Aren't you going to touch it, Hermione?" he asked seriously. "You really do need to learn how to ride a broom properly. I've seen you, My-My... You have enough natural talent to beat even that Potter boy!"  
  
"But I'm scared of heights! I cant even stand on a ladder without getting dizzy! And you're telling me that I could fly better than HARRY?! The 'Youngest Seeker in a Century'?!" Hermione exclaimed, panting for breath after all her ranting.  
  
Tom merely looked calmly at her, his red eyes glowing with warmth. Who'd have thunk?! The Dark Lord with WARMTH in his eyes?!?  
  
Hermione finally sighed, giving in with as much grace as possible with the knowledge that she must have gotten her stubbornness SOMEWHERE.  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Just touch the handle and name your broom. We'll start with that first."  
  
Gingerly, she reached out to gently place her fingertips on the handle of the broom. It was cool to the touch and she wrapped her warm hand all the way around it.  
  
The pure white broom glowed a bright white, extending the glow to Hermione's hand. Finally, the glow enveloped her whole body as well, bathing her in it's soft, warm, white light.  
  
She closed her eyes, content.  
  
"SnowStorm..." 


	14. Sighting of Infinite Green

She closed her eyes, content.  
  
"SnowStorm..." she whispered. Suddenly, she and the broom were engulfed in a tornado of light so bright that Tom had to look away.  
  
When it disappeared, Hermione was holding the broom easily in her outstretched hand.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked carefully at the broom she held. On the once pure white side, the words "Snow Storm" were engraved in fancy blue lettering. And near the end, the tail end that is, small black letters spelled out her initials... H.A.R.  
  
"Wow..." she breathed, running her hands over the cool handle.  
  
"Well... that's that. Get on then," Tom said, running his hands through his hair.  
  
Hermione glanced down at the simple black robes she wore and at the broom at her side. She raised her eyebrow, saying clearly without the aid of words... 'You have GOT to be kidding me...'  
  
He smiled at her and whipped out his wand. Whispering a spell, Tom pointed his wand at her and watched as small green sparks came out of the tip. Instantly, her black robes were changed into a short sun dress with floral print splattered on the front.  
  
Tom sweatdropped at Hermione's other eyebrow rose.  
  
"Okay...Let's try another one..."  
  
20 spells later...  
  
Hermione finally got tired of waiting for her father to get the spell right and simply mumbled, "Accio Hermione's wand!"  
  
She snatched it out of the air and turned to face her father.  
  
"Can I do magic here? WithOUT being caught by the ministry?" she asked, slinging her broom over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, the Manor is simply CRAWLING with concealment and barrier spells," he replied, pocketing his own wand after changing into Quidditch robes and summoning his own broom.  
  
Hermione looked at her father's broom carefully. It had a dark green handle with the words "Verde Infinitum" engraved in silver.  
  
'Infinite Green in Latin... Father has NO imagination!' she thought. The end was a lighter shade of green, similar to a shade of algae Hermione had seen in a pond years ago. The different colored broom-tail seems to be the give- away for the custom made brooms.  
  
'Heck, the only reason I KNOW about custom-made broom at all is because of Harry and Ron's chatter on the train home. If only they put as much effort into their school work as they did in Quidditch...' she thought.  
  
A nudge on her hand brought her back to the present from her daydreaming. Tom was on his broom and was nudging her slightly with it's handle.  
  
"Get dressed so we can go," he said once he saw that he had her attention.  
  
With a simple flick of her and, she was dressed in a pair of soft white jeans and a blood red shirt tucked into said jeans. Carefully, she placed her new broom on the grass and tucked her wand into her pocket.  
  
"Why did the wand come to me? I wasn't even thinking about what I'd been doing!"  
  
"And that's the best thing to do while doing wandless magic. Too much concentration can wreck what you're trying to do. You'll get better the more you practice. It's just like at school..."  
  
"Oh. But, how do I get my broom up? It's never worked for me before." 'Even during that disaster at school, Madam Hooch got the broom up for me. Draco was laughing at me the whole time... Wait-Did I just call Malfoy...DRACO?!' Her father's voice distracted her from pursuing that particular line of thought.  
  
"Just stick your right hand over your broom and say 'up'," he was telling her, complete with arm gestures. Hermione giggled. Tom looked at her weirdly.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You-You sounded just like... Just like Madam Hooch!" she laughed, trying to breathe at the same time. Which turned out to be harder than it looked.  
  
Tom smiled sheepishly at her.  
  
"I did, didn't I?" Hermione nodded and another round of laughter ensued, this time with Tom joining in.  
  
"Okay..." She took a deep breath and stuck her right hand over her broom. Releasing her breath slowly, she thought, 'Okay, now I just say 'up!' and it'll- WHOA!' 


	15. Round and Round a Barrel

The broom had floated right up into her hand, hard. After regaining her balance, she threw a curious glance at Tom, who was floating on his broom nearby in case she needed some help. He shrugged, not knowing why the broom had done that on it's own.  
  
Holding the broom with two hands, she mounted it easily.  
  
"It's sort of like a horse..." she mumbled. The broom, obviously not liking itself being compared to an animal, bucked under her slightly. Hermione turned incredulous eyes on her father.  
  
"It UNDERSTANDS me?!"  
  
"An effect..." he soothed. "Now push off, GENTLY from the ground." Slowly, Hermione stood up on her toes and gelt the ground fall away as she started floating.  
  
Easily maintaining her balance, she refused to look down at the ground lest she grow dizzy.  
  
"Good. Now, lean forward slightly just like you would during a gallop."  
  
"The broom doesn't like being-oof!" Hermione shrieked as the broom blazed upwards and above the trees. It flew straight before trying to do a barrel roll. Hermione, wild with fear as she'd accidentally glanced down during the crazy dive upwards, hung on tight as the broom, her SnowStorm, executed a perfect barrel roll before turning upside down.  
  
She wrestled with the broom, trying to get it to obey her.  
  
Finally, she snapped.  
  
"God-damnit, SnowStorm! Get you butt in gear!!!" she screamed.  
  
Eyes glowing red, she wrenched the broom into an upright position before getting it to fly horizontally.  
  
Panting, Hermione glanced around her to see her father right behind her with his wand out in case she fell off. 'That's reassuring...' she thought sarcastically, eyeing his relaxed position.  
  
"You... do realize... of course.. that this only... proves... that I don't... have the... knack for... flying!" she said to him in between pants and gasps for some much needed air.  
  
"Look down, My-My..." he said. 


	16. Twigs and Things

Hermione looked down warily, aware that she was probably way off the ground by now, and gasped at what she saw. Beautiful fields and rushing rivers rolled beneath her in a spectacular display. She couldn't take her eyes away and her hands moved to automatically dive closer to the breathtaking scene.  
  
"No, Hermione. Stay up here first... I have to teach you the basics."  
  
Hermione nodded eagerly. For the first time in her life, she was flying on a broom and SHE WASN'T SCARED!!!  
  
Well... at least not TOO much... The ground WAS a pretty long way down...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
When Rowena next saw her husband daughter, they were a mess! Well... not really. Hermione was a mess with twigs and things in her wild windblown hair. Her shirt was torn and ripped in several places, same with her white jeans that were stained with something that looked suspiciously like blood.  
  
Tom was a different story.. he looked energized, enervated, brimming with energy and... he was positively GLOWING with happiness!  
  
"What happened?!" Rowena exclaimed, rushing to Hermione and pulling out various twigs and things from her daughter's messy hair.  
  
"I can fly a broom!" Hermione replied excitedly, grinning widely at her mother. "Papa taught me all sorts of tricks! Did you know that he could spell rocks so they would act like bludgers and follow me around?! It was so... so bloody brilliant!" Rowena glared at her husband for allowing ROCKS to chase her precious baby around... and just after they'd gotten her back too! Turning to Hermione, who was oblivious to the trouble she'd just gotten her father in, Rowena smiled wryly.  
  
"Yes, he is. Even back when we were still in Hogwarts... He could do things with a wand that no-one even THOUGHT of."  
  
"Well, my dear wife... it seems as though I have a new fan!" Tom exclaimed, wrapping an arm around each of his women's shoulders.  
  
"Fan? Hah! I said you were bloody brilliant, Papa... I never said anything about being your fan," Hermione said as they walked down the hall. She smirked at her mother who was shocked at how positively...EVIL her precious daughter looked.  
  
"Besides, I think Mama has the #1 spot already filled up. And I'd never want to be anything BUT number one!" 


	17. Snakes and Orders

Hermione woke up late that morning. That was unusual since her father always woke her up at dawn to begin training. But for some reason, he'd let her sleep in today. Not that she was complaining or anything

After showering and dressing in an old pair of jeans and light green tank top, she stood in front of her vanity, hair dripping wet and eyes a burning red.

She looked at the case of her contacts sitting quietly on the vanity table.

'To wear or not to wear... _that _is the question,' she thought wryly. The beginning of the school year was two weeks away and she'd fallen out of the habit of wearing her contacts. And she knew that she'd have to get used to them again if she wanted to blend in, even a little, back at Hogwarts.

'Then again... Getting resorted isn't gonna help me lie low'

'Might as well,' Hermione thought taking the colored contacts out from their case and rinsing them out. 'I've changed too much already'

She blinked twice and stared at herself in the mirror. Her body hadn't been too bad before but now, it was even better. Five weeks of Quidditch training had given her more balance, agility and speed. Add to that the special training her father had put her through everyday and her vigorous horseback riding... Plus all the extra time she spent doing laps in her huge bathtub when her schedule would allow... Hermione the dorky bookworm had been turned into a lean mean and downright sexy fighting machine.

Included in the special training was how to become an Animagus. Hermione's form turned out to be a large Golden Eagle. Tom joked that it was just his luck to have a daughter who would probably kill him accidentally as his own Animagus form was any type of snake he chose to be.

Another thing that had changed... she could speak Parseltongue fluently now and could shift seamlessly from English to the hissing required of the language of snakes.

Speaking of languages... Hermione learned that the Malfoy family generally spoke a different language when with one another to prevent any spying and such from outside the family. Rowena knew the language, having been a Malfoy by birth even if she wasn't part of the 'family' ever since Czar Lumino Malfoy had been disinherited. She taught Hermione all she could in the short time given to her. Tom also helped Hermione learn 'Malfish', as he called it, and soon it wasn't unusual for them to be speaking Malfish ONLY for long periods of time... Sometimes even DAYS

Not that Hermione could understand what they were saying... Not even Hermione could learn a new language that fast! But she knew enough that she could catch a few random words and sort of get the gist of what they were saying.

Hermione wandered down the stairs, calling for her father every once in a while. It was the first time this had ever happened and she was now clueless at what to do.

"Papa? Mitzy?"

That was... odd. Her house elf was usually around whenever she was called... Strange...

A few muffled voices came from a corridor to her left as she wandered around.

"Papa?" she called. No answer came and so she turned down the corridor, following the soft sounds and trying to get rid of the irrational fear she'd begun feeling.

'You're being ridiculous, Hermione! Who in their right mind would ever hurt you? You're the Dark Lord's daughter... GET A GRIP!!!' she thought, finally reaching a large wooden door where the sounds were coming from.

"Papa?"

Hermione opened the door and peeked inside. She froze, seeing her father sitting on some kind of throne with someone in black robes kneeling in front of him.

Her father took his eyes off of the figure in black and shifted his stare to focus onto her nervous face peeking around the door.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I just wan-"Hermione rushed, trying to explain her actions when she was cut off.

"It's alright, My-My. Master Flint here was just getting his order for the new school year." Tom turned to look at the man in question. "Weren't you?" he hissed.

"Y-Yes, My Lord," the man replied. Hermione brightened, any fear she'd had before melting away in the safe presence of her powerful father.

'Strange that I should feel so safe with him,' she thought, stepping fully into the darkened room. The word 'orders' had intrigued her. Her father and mother always played a game with her after their dinner that required her to follow orders specifically. It was fun since they all took turns at being the 'Master' and it was funny to watch her parents to silly things to follow her orders. Thinking about it, it was probably just another part of her 'training' that she didn't know about.

"Orders?" she asked, walking over to where Nagini was curled up at her father's feet. She sat down on Nagini's perfectly coiled and absolutely HUGE body, stroking the head when it worked it's way into her lap. "What orders?"

"For your resorting and safety of course, Sweet One" Tom replied. Hermione giggled as Nagini's forked tongue shot out to tickle her neck and pulled away to scowl at the large reptile.

"Nagini, I'm trying to listen to father!" she scolded the snake in Parseltongue but grinned when she saw the snake's repentant expression.

'Can snakes even HAVE expressions?!'

Shaking the thought off and putting Nagini's expressions down to her just being a very special snake, Hermione turned back to her father.

"Do I still have to be resorted?" she whined. Now she knew why the Slytherind whined so much... to get out of things they didn't especially want to do. Though the trick was in knowing when to whine and when not to... A few weeks as a supremely spoiled teenager taught Hermione that there were just times when that didn't work. And this was one of those times

Tom sighed and rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers.

"Yes Hermione, you do. I will not take any chances with your safety. If it wasn't for your mother, I would have you transferred to Durmstrang by now."

She crossed her arms under her chest and tried another trick she'd learned recentlyâ€ pouting. Nagini curled herself around Hermione's shoulders and flicked her forked tongue lightly over the exposed expanse of neck the new position allowed. Hermione giggled again and stroked the large head as she looked up at her father seated on the stone throne.

"But I can still seem my friends right? Talk to them?" she asked anxiously.

Tom Marvolo Riddle now better known as the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, sighed again.

'What do _I_ know of raising a teenage daughter?!' he thought.

On the floor, Marcus Flint shifted uncomfortably. His knee was killing him but he didn't dare move. If he did, it probably would be his knee killing him...

Sorry for taking so long to update... and the chapter isn't that long either. I just had a hard time deciding where I wanted the story to go... rather, the story had a hard time deciding where it wanted to go... I must have at least 10 different versions by now... sweatdrop ehehehe...

And to answer some questions... YES! There WILL be some interaction between characters... hopefully soon. Please pray that 'Reality' co-operates for once... The pairing is Draco and Hermione... For those of you who don't like that pairing, you have two choices:

ONE... You stop reading right here, right now. God knows what you're all thinking

TWO... You read anyway and get pleasantly surprised when they finally get together... Lord knows that seeing Hermione flounder in Slytherin alone is worth seeing her and 'Drakkie-poo' together.

Thank you all so much for your support! With out you guys, this chapter would probably still be in the works, which it IS by the way... You know who you are


	18. To Diagon Alley it is!

"Why do I feel like we've had this conversation before?" Tom mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Gee, I dunno... Maybe because we HAVE but you always came up with a way to avoid it?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Alright, here it is," he said, standing from his throne and going to the window. Sweeping the curtains aside, he let the light seep into room. Tom turned his head so he could tell her what he and Rowena had decided on when it came to their daughter's safety. "You can, of course, consort with whomever and whatever type of people you want. With exceptions to those that cause a threat to your safety."

Hermione shot him a look that said very clearly, 'Duh!'. Her father cleared his throat and continued.

"Marcus Flint," he said, pointing to the young man still kneeling obediently on the floor. Marcus flinched when he heard his name mentioned and felt those horrible cold red eyes fall on him. "Will be like your own personal guard. He's in charge of your safety while at Hogwarts OR away from home."

"Basically whenever Mama and you aren't with me," she clarified. He nodded.

"The only problem I see is the Malfoy heir." Tom turned back to the window, clasping his hands behind his back as he thought.

"Draco?" She raised her eyebrow in confusion. 'Is he going to attack me or something?'

"Yes. He's made quiet a name for himself among the pureblood families as a 'debaucher' of their daughter."

"A playboy in other words..." Hermione murmured. 'I'll break him of that... I'll show him... not worthy, my arse!'

Tom strode quickly to the still bent-over man on the floor and roughly drew him up by the back of his voluminous cloak. "I don't want him near my daughter, Flint," he hissed angrily. Marcus cowered a bit before the frightening sight before him and nodded frantically. He WAS only seventeen after all, and standing in front of the worst dark wizard the world had ever seen WAS a trifle frightening.

"Daddy!" Hermione stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "I happen to LIKE tormenting that insufferable ferret..."

Tom smirked, 'Just like her father... a chip off the ole block, that one...' He turned back to the shivering young man in his grasp and scowled at the boy's weakness. 'Even my Hermione, who had been afraid of me for YEARS isn't afraid of me now... and it's only been a few weeks! She'll probably want to have power over my servants soon...' His eyes narrowed, turning into ruby red slits. "Fine. I amend that statement, Flint. I don't want ANYthing happening to my daughter."

Hermione smirked. 'Got it...'

"Oh, what a boring year I'll have then..." she intoned. Tom flushed, dropping Marcus onto the floor.

"You know what I mean..." he growled. 'And if that Malfoy boy goes within 10 meters of you, I'll have his dangly bits hacked off!'

"Why... did my Papa just blush? I had no IDEA that Lord Voldemort could blush!"

"Dangerous ground, My-My..." Tom said, narrowing his eyes into red slits. Hermione brushed it off with a vague hand gesture.

"Oh pashaw, Papa... you know you love me!" She grinned, smiling at him sweetly and batting her eyelashes. The effect was so comic that Tom gave a snort.

"Yes I know... and therein lies our problem!" he retorted wryly.

"Ooh! NOW I know where Professor Snape got all that snark of his from..."

Tom grinned, making Marcus almost wet himself in surprise, and shook his head ruefully.

"Ah, My-My... I think you've gotten it the other way around!" Tom gave a snort. 'Me teaching Severus snark indeed... Everyone knows that man was BORN snarky. Probably snapped at his mother the instant he was born too...'

They both laughed, having enjoyed the baiting. Marcus made a squeak of protest as Nagini uncurled and slithered closer to him.

"Nagini... play nice with the mean Death Eater.." Hermione warned in English, still grinning. She made her way to Marcus and leaned down, extending her hand to help him up.

"Hi!" she said brightly, brushing some loose strands of hair away form her face with the other hand. 'Mmm... poor guy, he's so scared... I wonder what he's like when he's not...'

"I'm Hermione Riddle, Dark Princess at your service," she joked, introducing herself. Marcus looked at her hand nervously before mumbling, "Marcus Flint... Princess."

Hermione grinned, taking his hand and pulling him up. Marcus cringed, obviously expecting pain of some kind. 'Oh, honestly... The first baby Death Eater I meet and he's shaking in his boots!' She huffed in annoyance, turning to her father.

"Honestly Papa... What do you do to these poor guys to make them act like that?!" she said in exasperation making him grin sheepishly.

'Nothing much,' Tom thought. 'Unless you count a few bouts with the Cruciatus every time they're summoned.'

Turning back to Marcus, she grabbed his hand to drag him out the door. "I think we're going to be good friends, Marcus. But right now, I want to find my mum. I haven't seen her, have you?" she asked, walking slowly since it didn't look like Marcus could walk on his right side yet. 'He must have been kneeling on that knee for a lot longer than I thought...'

Thinking of something and mentally smacking herself for not thinking of it sooner, Hermione let go of Marcus to go back to where Tom was looking at them with amusement."Papa... where's Mama? And Mitzy?" she added as an after-thought.

"Your mother went out and took Mitzy with her, since Mitzy is your house elf, she thought that Mitzy would know what kind of things you like."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, but where did they go?"

"Did I mention that the Hogwarts' letters came today?" Tom asked, smiling as he held up a shiny badge.

Hermione squealed as she saw it, running to hug him. Tom hugged her back and twirled her around before placing her back on the ground. Hermione took the badge from him and stared at the shiny gold P for a moment before turning back to him.

"I did it! I'm a prefect! YES!!!" she yelled.

Tom smirked, crossing his arms in front of him and watching as she danced around happily.

"Was there ever any doubt?" he quipped. "You WERE a prefect last term, remember?"

Hermione froze in mid-dance.

"Oh yeah... What about Pansy? She's this year's prefect for Slytherin so that means... When I get resorted, I lose my position! Oh no!"

"Don't worry about it... You've already been resorted and even Severus agreed that you would make a better prefect than Parkinson's slut of a daughter ever could."

She gasped in horror.

"Professor Snape knows already?! But-But... But I-"

Tom started pushing her along with Marcus out the door.

"Now, now... He's your Head of House AND part of my Inner Circle... I'm sure that he can be trusted. You and Marcus go to Diagon Alley and find Rowena and Narcissa. They're out shopping for your school things. Marcus, why don't you get your things too? Put everything on our account, Hermione and I'll see you all for dinner later."

By this time, they were out of the room and headed out of the Manor. When they got there, a carriage drawn by a pure white Pegasus horse who was named Amon was waiting for them at the bottom of the steps. Hermione knew Amon because she had ridden him a few times after getting over her fear of heights.

'Amon really is a fantastic specimen... but I thought he hated to be hitched to a carriage? Oh! I'll figure that out later. Can always ask Papa after all...'

They were ushered inside without a word until Tom was ready to close the door.

"Have fun, Flint take care of my daughter, buy whatever you like and charge it to my Gringotts account. Bye!"

Click.

The door closed and the carriage took off without a hitch. Marcus and Hermione looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"What was THAT all about?" Hermione asked after she had stopped laughing a few minutes later. Marcus cleared his throat and relaxed onto the soft cushion behind him.

"I think that he might have been waiting for someone to come and wanted us out of the house."

"Gee, I wonder what gave you the idea that he wanted us out of the house?" Hermione said sarcastically, leaning back onto a cushion as well. Marcus chuckled and Hermione smiled at him.

"You know, I really wasn't expecting any of this when I came here today. Your dad's a bit... different when you're around."

"Really? I was wondering why everyone was so scared of him when Papa's really just a big pussycat."

"Yeah. A pussycat the size of a DRAGON! Merlin! I was expecting a 'Crucio' at least!" Hermione looked confused.

"Why? Did you do something wrong or make him angry?"

Marcus shook his head and slid the windows open.

"Nothing. He's just like that..." he said absently and then, realizing who he was talking to, stiffened in horror of what he'd said. "Not that I'm saying he's mean or anything!"

Hermione laughed. "I don't mind. I've never seen that side of him anyway, so it's not real to me. I don't think my mother has seen it either. He acts so different around us." Marcus shrugged in response and looked out the window again.

"He's a Slytherin..." he said at last. Hermione grinned and nudged him with her foot.

"Yes, as if that explains it all..." she teased. Marcus nodded, turning his head to look at her but placing his chin in his palm, his arm resting on the windowsill.

"It does. You'll see once we're back at Hogwarts. Most Slytherins show a completely different face to the outside and then turn around to chat with another Slyth. It's the way we are... We use it as a defence..." She looked blankly at him. "To keep other people not like us out." Hermione blinked.

"Wow. That's... sorta deep."

"Hn."

Silence reigned for a while in the small and enclosed space.

Marcus, who'd been staring out the window, turned to grin at Hermione.

"So... what do I call you?" He looked so innocent that she just laughed out loud. 'THAT is so CUTE!' she thought.

"Whatever you want as long as it isn't 'Her-mi-ninny' or 'Hermy-own'... aside from those, anything's fine."

Marcus thought about it for a second before his brain remembered her earlier introduction. It was soo PERFECT!!! Amazing he remembered really... he was surprised and scared enough to pass out! But back to the present...

"Can I call you 'Princess'?" he asked. She tilted her head to the side. "Why 'Princess'" she wondered out loud.

"It suits you." He shrugged again. "I liked the way you introduced yourself back at the 'Castle'. It was funny... perfect for you since you really ARE the Princess of Darkness."

"The 'Castle'?"

"The Manor. We call it the castle because, well..." He flushed, not really wanting to give her the only answer he had. It was just so... shallow!

"It looks like a castle. More of a castle than a Manor really..."

"So... you don't mind if I call you 'Princess'... Princess." Hermione smiled. 'Bet I can make you nervous...' she thought evilly, knowing she could and then took a little peek into his mind. He never even noticed. 'Guess Father isn't really all that subtle when he's using Legilimens on them...' She looked around for something to use when she saw a small concealed door to her left. She opened it carefully, aware that he had alarms on it to close down tight whenever his mind sensed danger. 'Too bad for him, I'm not dangerous...' She looked at what was inside and grinned inwardly, retreating from his mind completely. 'This will do...' Marcus was still looking at her since all that had only taken a few seconds at the most.

"Not unless you mind me calling you 'Hawk'!" she replied.

He was taken aback. 'Could she- no... no way she can know...' Marcus thought. "Ahem... ah, why 'Hawk'?" he asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Isn't that what you are?" she asked. Marcus spluttered and Hermione grinned, thinking, 'Gotcha!'

"How did you-"He shook his head. "Nevermind. I don't think I want to know."

"Aww, Hawk... Good answer!" Hermione settled back into the soft seats. Just then, the carriage dropped down and Hermione started grumbling about her rotten luck as they climbed out, Marcus rolling his eyes at her tirade as he helped her down. Not that she needed his help...

"Just when I get comfortable, we have to get off," Hermione said, disgusted. Her expression made him laugh and she glared at him.

"Let's just go..." she mumbled, putting her arm through Marcus when he offered. "Such a gentleman," she teased as they walked down the alley.

"So, where to first, Princess?" he asked, looking at her. He noticed that she tended to bite her bottom lip whenever she was thinking, like she was doing right now.

"Um, how about we try to find my mum first?" she suggested, looking around and noticing all the people staring at her. Looking down, she noticed why and rolled her eyes. 'Honestly, haven't these people ever seen jeans before?!' she thought, exasperated.

"Alright. HE said that she was out shopping for clothes so... Madame Malkin's?"

"Sure."

They made their way to the fancy dress shop, stopping for a few treats along the way... like a box of Honeydukes' finest chocolate that Marcus bought for them.

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't let me pay for those..." Hermione's face fell into a frown that disappeared as soon as she popped a piece of the heavenly candy into her mouth. Marcus watched on in amusement, popping a chocolate of his own into his mouth while thinking, 'Girls...'

"Because, your father offered to pay for my things this year and if it's one thing I've learned, you don't disagree with someone more powerful than you. So, I pay for the chocolate and you get to pay for my school things..."

The frown returned. "That doesn't make sense!"

Marcus grinned. "I know. Isn't it beautiful?!"

"MARCUS!!!"

They both turned around to see who was calling him and froze.


	19. Slytherin Troubles Already

Hermione paled as she saw the group of Slytherins headed their way, Pansy Parkinson in the lead with one Draco Malfoy nowhere in sight.

'Oh fuck...' she thought, seeing Malfoy's patented 'Sneer of Scorn' firmly pasted onto Pansy face.

"Marcus Flint!" Pansy screeched yet again, stopping only a little way off from them. "What in bloody hell do you think you are doing with that Mudblood?!"

Marcus growled, closing the space between them and making Pansy back away slightly from his towering figure. At 64, Marcus' imposing figure was quite a bit taller than Pansy's 5 feet 2 inches.

"Be careful with what words you spit out Pansy... that's the Lord's 'Daughter' you're talking about!" Marcus whispered, making sure that only their group could hear. Pansy and the Slytherins paled at this.

"Y-You liar! Everyone knows that HE has no children!" Pansy replied, looking around frantically as she wasn't used to talking about her allegiances out in the open like that.

Hermione snorted and stepped closer to the disbelieving girl.

"Then what do you call _ME?_ A figment of your struggling imagination? I can assure you that I'm very real and that my parents ARE who I say they are... As a matter of fact... Mother is with Mrs. Malfoy right now. Have you seen them around by any chance?" Hermione's saccharine sweet voice mocked the other girl as Pansy paled in fear and recognition. She HAD seen a strangely familiar woman with her future mother-in-law at Madame Malkin's earlier and couldn't place her but she saw the resemblance now. She and Granger had almost the same face, only minor things like eye and hair color, plus the absence of the bushy hair, were different.

"Well Pansy? Have you seen them?" Marcus asked.

Pansy was just about to answer, what with all the nudges to tell the truth she was receiving from the pack at her back when a smooth, friendly voice cut in.

"Seen who, Marcus?"

Everybody turned to see who had interrupted their conversation. Only to see...


	20. Cousin My Cousin

﻿ 

"Blaise?!" Pansy gasped. "What are you-? How are you-? Where-?!"

Millicent Bulstrode, a tall and moderately muscled girl, cut in, shoving Pansy aside and fluttering her eyelashes at the tall handsome boy.

"What Pansy means is... We all thought that you were still in Italy... So what are you doing back so early, handsome?"

Blaise smiled back easily, knowing that she was only playing a role for Marcus' and Hermione's benefit. They were all in his group and all knew that he was gay... Plus, due to a Veritaserum-spiked Truth or Dare game, they also knew that he had the biggest crush on Marcus Flint since Godzilla terrorized Muggles. But we digress...

"Well Milli..." Blaise drawled, slinging an arm around the tall girl' shoulders. "It's like this... I go on vacation, fully expecting to be there the whole summer when, wonder of wonders, He-who-calls-constantly sends a private message to my father, 'requesting' that I be sent over to my Aunt Rowena's house for the rest of the summer so I can meet my newest cousin who'd been thought lost all these years."

The Slytherins started to grin as Blaise stepped back and put his hands into the pockets of the Muggle jeans he wore.

Blaise grinned at them all and winked at Hermione.

"Heck, I didn't even know I _HAD_ an Aunt Rowena, mush less that she has a daughter that, and I quote, "You just HAVE to meet!"

They all laughed, including Hermione and exempting Marcus.

"Now, if ya'll will excuse me... I need to go to Madame Malkin's to meet my, hopefully, beautiful aunt...." Blaise said, waving goodbye to them all and walking away.

All the girls sighed and stared at his backside, which was firmly encased in tight black denim.

Marcus made a sound of disgust and started walking away in the opposite direction, dragging Hermione behind him.

She twisted out of his hold and ran towards Blaise, past the group of Slytherins staring dreamily into space.

"Zabini! WAIT!" she called, trotting after him, Marcus walking slowly but still on her tail. Blaise turned back to see Hermione jogging towards him and smiled, waiting for her to reach him.

"Hello there... Cousin."


	21. Rose Chrystal and Sin

So very sorry… I usually don't do author notes but, I felt that this case really warranted an explanation direct from the source… First, I know that I haven't updated in a long while but… yeah, suffice it to say that my writing had been curtailed for several personal reasons… The second apology I want to make is that chapter 20 was deleted… and then put back up by a _very_ frantic author…:P so, to those who commented that I'd already posted that chapter… THERE'S your explanation. And to further apologise… I'm making myself sit down and write what I have, though I personally don't think it's eany good… So, without further ado, here's chapter 21 of…

Reality Bites Hard

Hermione smiled and took the arm her cousin offered.

"Isn't it great?! Now we don't have to hide how close we are!"

Blaise couldn't help but grin down at her. Even though she was tall, he was easily taller and the top of her head barely reached his eyes.

"Yeah it is. But still, what are you doing all alone with only Mr. Snarky over there for company?"

Marcus reached the two of them just in time to hear Blaise's question, and the hidden barb, and he scowled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I am NOT snarky!" Marcus snarled, starting Hermione who hadn't even heard him coming. Her brows furrowed as she tried to figure it out. It disturbed her that she hadn't even sensed him when she had been training to do just that the past week. Even Father was pleased with her progress, which was hard considering that HE could learn a new curse in less than 10 mins (not that there are that many curses that he didn't know!), and yet… she hadn't sensed Marcus.

It was… very disturbing to say the least.

'I'll have to up my training some more then,' she decided silently. 'I can't afford anything like this happening ever again!'

"-waiting. Right, Hermione?"

Hermione snapped back to the present, blinking in confusion.

"What?"

Blaise smiled.

"Mr. Snarky here said that I should leave. And I told him that Aunt Rowena and Mrs. Malfoy would still be at Madame Malkin's since your dad told them to wait for you."

"Oh, right. Sorry, um… we should probably find Mother as soon as possible…" Hermione said.

"Alright. Off to Madam Malkin's we go then!" Blaise said loudly. "Lead the way Mr. Snarky!!!" he taunted Marcus, bowing from the waist in a mock bow with Hermione's hand tucked safely into the crook of his elbow.

Marcus snarled.

Blaise raised his hands saying, "Alright, alright… NOT Mr. Snarky then…" He winked at Hemione who giggled, enjoying herself. "My apologies then, Lord Snarly!"

Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed while Marcus glared at Blaise and stopped only when she saw her new friend's pained expression.

"Aw, come on Hawk! It's not like he called you something disgusting or vile like 'Smelly' or anything like that. And it's true that you snarl… though I don't know about the snarky bit… that's Professor Snape's tittle!"

Marcus' glare softened as he tried to turn in on Hermione, who gave him her own version of 'puppy dog eyes', and sighed in defeat.

"Alright, Princess…" he muttered, totally forgetting about Blaise. But he remembered quickly when the other boy started to laugh. Thinking that Blaise was laughing at him, Marcus turned on the full force of his death glare and focused it on his laughing companion. If one could call Blaise his companion… Blaise, still laughing, waved him off and turned to Hermione with tears of mirth in his eyes.

"P-Princess???" he managed to get out between laughs and gasps for air. Hermione blushed and, rolling her eyes, reached up to smack him soundly on the back of his head.

"Silly," she mumbled, chastising him for laughing at her.

Blaise composed himself but was still grinning when he slung an arm over her shoulders, Hermione having pushed him away while she was struck by her earlier bout of laughter.

"Sorry Cousin… But, it's just that I never imagined that you'd let anyone call you something so… girly!"

Hermione huffed as they started to walk.

"And since Marcus has SUCH a _'darling'_ name for you…" Blaise beamed at her.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' she thought, feeling the shivers slither up and down her spine before settling in her gut.

"I think _I_ should have one for you too…"

'And there it is…' she thought dryly. 'I'm doomed…'

"Fine…" she conceded. "But you know the rules of what NOT to call me…" Marcus smirked.

"It's your funeral if you do, mate," he warned.

'He called me 'Mate'!' Blaise thought wildly. 'Get a grip Zabini! He probably didn't even notice…'

Blaise shrugged the threat off, ignored that Marcus was just a few steps away looking oh-so-delicious, and proceded to name as many silly nicknames for Hermione as he could. The two of them secretly being friends ever since their 3rd year when Hermione had elected to take every single class, Blaise could think of a LOT of silly and downright WEIRD names.

He didn't mind when she vetoed every single one he mentioned. He was a Slytherin after all… It would just make her more agreeable when he finally told her the name he'd chosen. She would be so annoyed at the silly thing he was spouting that she'd let him call her what he wanted, provided they weren't stupid, of course…

It would suit her soon enough, after an intensive make over from him on her hair, etc… But he knew that she would resist. Even if she would look absolutely _gorgeous_ with black hair and a silver or emerald streak or two… maybe red… AHEM! The name was just too daring for her to accept it without question. Which was WHY, exactly, he was spouting off names such as 'Cream', 'Flower', etc… weird names.

They argued while they walked, Marcus keeping quiet for the most part, Blaise asking for reasons and Hermione stating why she would NOT, under ANY circumstances, be called 'Rose' or 'Chrystal' or, Merlin forbid!, 'Darkness'! None of those names fit her at all, and Hermione frowned. She'd thought that Blaise knew her better than that and so felt a bit disappointed that he couldn't think of better names.

Before they knew it, they were standing in front of the 'acclaimed' dress shop and causing quite a scene with their loud arguments. Blaise and Hermione were standing almost nose to nose, yelling loudly. Or they would be, if they had been the same height. As it was, it looked like Blaise was leaning down to kiss her while she leaned up… if they had been quiet and not yelling their heads off, that is…

Marcus had had enough of their nonsense and, even though he enjoyed the sight of the other boy's animated face that was usually so cold and bland he had reached his limit.

So, he did the only thing he could think of… He yelled.

"ENOUGH!!!" Marcus shouted, stepping in between the quarrelling duo.

Blaise gave a sigh of long suffering and said, "Alright. I give up! I'll call you… Sin!"

"WHAT?!"

To Be Continued Soon

sorry everybody but no Draco as of yet… don't start doubting me!!! This fic WILL be a Draco and Hermione so please don't all get your knickers in a twist! :P 'til next time!

Sakurayamakawa… signing off! :D


	22. MOTHER!

"Why on Earth would you want to call me Sin?" Hermione asked, confused. Blaise shrugged.

"Well, remember that I told you how hot you looked last year?" She nodded and he continued. "You must have been doing something because you look even better now."

"Silly…" she muttered, smacking his arm and blushing.

"Please please PLEASE let me do something with your hair!" he pleaded, pasting a silly expression on his face. Hermione laughed and Marcus did his best not to grin. Blaise looked like an idiot when he did that. A hot idiot yes, but still and idiot! Then Blaise threw his head back and laughed. Still chuckling, he offered her his arm.

"Come beautiful Princess… Let us go bless these foolish mortals with your radiant presence!" he whispered as she took his arm, making her giggle. "Another thing about calling you 'Sin'… You could call me 'cuz' and then I call you 'sin'… We're cuz-sins!"

Hermione laughed and took Marcus' arm to drag him into the shop with them. She smirked at him before turning back to Blaise and tilting her head to the side.

"Or… I can just call you Blueyes and leave it at that!"

Marcus finally laughed, which she had been aiming for, as Blaise choked and spluttered.

"What?! Why would you call me that?"

Marcus laughed harder at that stupid comment, startling the people inside the store as they entered.

"Aside from the fact that your eyes are a vivid blue?" Hermione said dryly. "No reason… Blueyes."

Blaise huffed and crossed his arms across his chest as well as he could while Hermione's hand was still in the crook of his elbow.

"Alright then… I know it was a stupid question but that doesn't mean that you can laugh."

Marcus snorted and, untangling his arm from Hermione's grip, said, "Stop making a fool of yourself and shut up Zabini. Better you keep quiet and look like a fool than open your mouth and erase all doubt."

It was Hermione's turn to smirk.

"And I thought you lot _despised_ Muggles… that is one of THEIR sayings you know…" she said sarcastically. Taking a deep breath, she was about to say some more or even, Merlin forbid!, LECTURE, when an amused voice cut in.

"And it IS sooo becoming of a lady to argue with men anywhere, especially in a public place…"

Hermione grinned and turned around to see Rowena standing there, Mitzy cowering behind her skirts and Narcissa Malfoy thankfully nowhere in sight.

"Of COURSE it is… EVERYone knows I'm always right!" Hermione grinned cheekily at her mother, who rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Hermione darling, I don't know what to do with you!" the older woman said, feigning exasperation with her daughter's ancitcs.

"Love me of course!" was the prompt reply.

Rowena chuckled and then ushered all three towards the waiting Madame Malkin and her twitchy assistant.

"Marcus Flint, take care of my daughter and Blaise, PLEASE do something about that rat's nest Hermione calls hair!"

Blaise chuckled and allowed himself to be manhandled by the deceptively fragile looking woman. Marcus was in shock and could only stare as they were all led to a back room while Hermione protested all the pushing and pulling going on with a pout. She'd learned early on that when her mother got like this, it was better to just give in with as much grace as possible. Which didn't necessarily mean without any protest. Just VERY quiet and subtle ones.

Rowena turned to chat with the Madame as soon as they were all in the room.

"Put everything on my account and don't spare any expense. Especially for my daughter. Maybe those blue silk robes I saw earlier? I think she's tall enough for the style and the cut would suit her perfectly. Nothing frilly or girly or she'll never wear them… and NO pink… and dark gold makes her skin look pale… No harsh fabrics. Oh! And-"

"MOTHER!" Hermione exploded. Enough was enough… even she could only take so much…

Rowena whirled around to face her embarrassed daughter.

"Yes dear?" she asked, totally oblivious or at least, pretending to be.

"I'm sure the Madame," Hermione said, gesturing to the slightly overweight matron. "Is the best authority on style, fabric and dress. Let her do her job."

Rowena chuckled and smiled.

"Alright. I'll just go do some errands. Don't worry about your school things, I have it all taken care of. I'll head home while you all are getting fitted alright? Oh, and before I forget… Since Blaise is staying at the Manor anyway, why doesn't Marcus stay over too?"

Marcus nodded. "Of course, Milady… I'll just get my things after seeing Hermione and Zabini home."

Rowena waved her hand in the air. "Nonsense! Just use the carriage to pass by your home and get your things on the way to the Manor after you three are done having fun."

Hermione blinked. 'Did I hear right? Did the woman who wouldn't even let me outside into the gardens without an escort just say that?!'

"Mama?" she murmured doubtfully. "Did you just say that I can have fun with my friends… withOUT you?"

"Of course, My-my! Just don't be home too late, alright? And go ahead and send Mitzy home before you leave Diagon Alley." Sayig that, Rowena turned to Madame Malkin, who had been pretty patient so far.

"Sorry Madame. But Hermione here is my-"

"Say no more, Madame Riddle…" Madame Malkin said, raising her hand and smiling warmly at Rowena. "I 'ave witnessed ze same ting many times. Ze Petite, she is your only daughter, yes?"

"Oui, Madame. Thank you again." She turned back to the three and smirked. "Not that I don't trust you, but I'm put a 10000 galleon limit on any purchase the three of you can make. That means that you all can spend ten thousand EACH. So please… budget!" And she left the store with a grin.

The three teens turned to each other.

"Did she just-"

"Practically give us-"

"THIRTY THOUSAND galleons?!"


	23. Harry?

Sorry for the long wait… But this chapter is a little longer than the others. Hope you all enjoy the slight twist I just added! grins evilly huggles all!

* * *

"Nollee… Is everything ready?"

The houself bowed deeply, the crisp green pillowcase it was wearing crinkling slightly with the movement.

"Yes sir. Everything is being ready for the little Miss."

Tom nodded and returned to gazing out the window which showed the sprawling gardens of the Manor. Or 'the Castle', as the Death Eaters liked to call it.

'That fool Dumbledore will no doubt begin his machinations on my daughter as soon as possible,' he thought, his hand tightening on the glass of wine he held in an elegant hand. 'But he will **_NOT_** turn her against me. Not while she is at Hogwarts and certainly not afterwards. Pity that I can't simply kill the old fool… It would save me so much effort if I could. Not that I can even step a foot inside that blasted school without his knowing about it.'

He sipped his wine absently.

'Torture and death… That Potter boy is all that is standing in the way. Once he is gone, no one else will dare oppose me!'

His hand clenched too hard on the glass flute in his excitement and it shattered, several slivers burying themselves into his palm. Tom stared at the bright red blood mixing with the red of the wine.

'Blood for blood, Dumbledore… I will end all your foolishness,' he thought, somewhat dazed at his total lapse of control. 'And my family will finally be safe…'

'Damn but Murphy was right when he wrote that stupid law… Everything's going wrong!' Hermione thought disgustedly. She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand grasping her shoulder lightly and she looked up into Blaise' cool blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. She nodded and shivered, wrapping her arms around herself as she turned her head to watch the scene unfolding.

Marcus was staring down a fuming Ron Weasley, who had apparently hit a growth spurt during the summer, while Harry Potter had a restraining hand wrapped tightly around his red-haired friend's wrist.

They had bumped into the duo in front of 'Quality Quidditch Supplies', literally. Or rather, Hermione had bumped into a running red-head was thrown a few feet backwards onto the cobblestone floor of Diagon Alley.

FLASHBACK

The red-head stared as Marcus and Blaise rushed to her side, registering who she was. And all hell broke loose as Marcus turned to glare furiously at the younger boy.

"Watch where the hell you're going, Weasley!" he growled but the red-head just stared at Hermione and Blaise, looking stricken.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry I wasn't- What the bloody hell are you doing with these bloody Slytherins!" he spat, recognizing the two men from Quidditch versus the Slytherin team.

Marcus stepped up to Ron, effectively blocking the boy's view of Hermione.

"What's it to you, Weasley?" he asked calmly, aware that it would put Hermione in danger if the redhead wanted a duel, which the hot tempered boy most likely **_DID_**.

Ron spluttered at the question and would have punched Marcus in the face if a strong hand hadn't wrapped itself around his wrist.

Ron twisted around to see cold green eyes glaring at his from the person holding his wrist.

Harry Potter.

END FLASHBACK

"Calm down, Ron," the boy-hero ordered quietly.

"Calm down, you want me to CALM DOWN! They're probably holding Hermione hostage or something!" Ron replied heatedly, trying to pry his arm loose with no luck. Harry held tight and his hard green eyes glittered with a silent warning.

Ron shivered, reminded again of what his friend had gone through recently.

"Damn Muggles…" he muttered, backing down and wincing slightly when Harry's hand tightened briefly around his wrist before releasing it completely.

Harry turned to Marcus, eyes softening a little behind his wire-rimmed glasses as he recognized the real concern for Hermione in them.

"Captain Flint," he said, nodding slightly. Marcus nodded back.

"Potter," he said curtly. Harry turned away from Marcus, dismissing him as a threat and looked Hermione straight in the eye.

He grinned, surprising them but Ron most of all. He hadn't seen Harry so much as smile all summer and now, here he was, grinning like a fool at Hermione.

'Wonder if he likes her THAT way…' Ron thought briefly but quickly shook his head to dismiss the thought. 'Nah, not Harry… We're mates. He wouldn't do that to me… would he?'

The others, oblivious to the thoughts going round and round Ron's brain, focused on Harry as he continued to grin, totally dismissing his earlier gruff personality.

"Hullo Hermione. Haven't heard from you all summer."

She nodded, smiling slightly.

"Hullo Harry… It's a long story."

Harry shrugged. "I've got the time."

"Sorry but I can't tell you…Yet, anyway. The best that I can do is hope to stay your friend when you see me at Hogwarts."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You'll see… It's sort of part of the 'long story'…"

"I guess I will. You sure?"

"Yeah."

Harry nodded. "Alright then. You need any help?" he asked, eyeing Blaise and Marcus speculatively. Hermione smiled again, shaking her head. "OK. Ron and I have to go. Do you want everyone to know you're alright?"

'Translation: Hermione, you being held hostage and want me to send a rescue team? Not bloody likely!' she snarled in her head. 'I don't want anyone to know about father yet.'

Hermione shook her head.

"I want to surprise them." She turned to look at Marcus and approached him slowly. He was still glaring coldly at Ron. 'He must still be upset that Ron could've hurt me,' she thought, mentally shaking her head at how protective he already was over her.

Reaching out, she tugged lightly on the sleeve of his black robe, making him look at her, concern flickering in his eyes.

"Let's go, Marcus. Zeus must be getting impatient by now."

Marcus looked surprised.

"But Princess, he-"

"Let's GO, Marcus," she ordered, turning away to march back to where Blaise was still standing. He glanced back at Marcus, who was wearing a small smirk, and offered Hermione his arm. She took it with a smile and waited for Marcus to reach her before taking HIS arm as well.

Harry and Ron watched as they walked down Diagon Alley arm in arm, Hermione chatting happily with her two escorts.

Harry smirked as Ron fumed at the idea of Hermione 'turning traitor' as he called it.

'Serves him right,' Harry thought, making his way to the Leaky Cauldron with Ron trailing reluctantly behind him, muttering curses and threats against 'sneaky Slytherins who'd stolen his girlfriend.' Harry couldn't help but snort at that particular comment. Hermione didn't belong to anybody and if Ron hadn't learned that by now, then he never would.

'He never treated her right anyway… And she looked like she was happy to be with Zabini and Flint. Besides, Zabini has a thing for Flint and vice-versa but they're too stubborn to do anything about it!' Harry shook his head and waved at Tom, the bartender and owner of the Leaky Cauldron, before he began to climb up the stairs.

'Then again… I would have probably felt the same way as Ron does if it weren't for those damn **_MUGGLES_** and Remus.'

Harry stopped in front of a door and knocked lightly. It opened a crack and burning amber eyes stared at him for a moment before the door opened the rest of the way and he stepped inside the dimly lit room.

The door softly clicked shut behind him.


	24. If questioning

"If Questioning…"

* * *

Amber eyes stared, unblinking, at Harry. He stood as still as stone as they scrutinized him for any stray charms or magic that might have been worked on him while he was out in the open. He was deemed safe when the owner of the eyes started circling around his body, pressing close a few times to sniff him closer before backing away.

The room was dark but Harry's eyes were quickly adjusting. Even so, the room was still too dark to see more than a familiar shadowy figure.

"What went wrong?" a soft voice asked. Harry had shrugged before he realized that the small movement might not have been seen because of the stark blackness. He pivoted in place, following the source of the voice, the shadowy figure, as it circled around him.

"Ron took off as soon as we stepped into the alley. Headed straight towards the Quidditch supplies without so much as a 'Let's go'… He bumped right in Hermione and sent her flying.

And you know how much she 'detests' flying because of that silly incident in First Year!

I think she might've hit her head when she fell. Ron was so shocked to see her that he didn't even think about helping her up.

Just stared at her like she'd confessed to being Grindelwald or something!

Fortunately or UNfortunately, depending on how you look at it, Flint and Zabini were with her. Ron noticed them when they helped her up and he called Hermione a traitor. He was itching for a duel and Flint looked like he was eager to defend Hermione but he didn't look particularly interested in dueling…

More like, he wanted to beat the crap out of Ron.

Ron would have attacked him anyway, whether Flint wanted to fight or not, if I hadn't ordered him to stand down."

"Stand down? You used those exact words… on RON?" the figure asked, amused. It had stopped it's circling and now stood before him, staring into his eyes. Harry grinned, his green eyes warming from the cold chips of emerald they'd been earlier.

"Of course not! Ron would have asked, 'Stand on what, Harry?'"

The figure laughed and warm arms encircled Harry's body, drawing him down onto the heavily carpeted floor.

"Ah… Sev's been rubbing off on you, pup…"

Harry snorted. "Well, his sarcastic wit **_IS_** funny… As long as I'm not the target."

"True… true… Sev's tongue is sharper than a rapier on most days and even more during the term. He just can't abide what he calls 'uncivilized cretins' running around."

Harry turned to burry his nose into a firm chest and then inhaled the soothing scent that surrounded him.

"Why did Flint listen when Hermione told him to leave Ron alone, Remus? I know that he didn't want to because he'd tried to argue with her for a moment."

"And what did Hermione do when he tried to protest?"

"She just repeated the order… and he followed. It was like he couldn't refuse her anything… if she said so, well then… it was so!"

"At least she has learned something then," a silky voice commented. Harry grinned as Hogwarts' usually resident Potions Master moved from his lounging position on the closed door and crossed the room to lay down beside them. He sighed as another pair of arms and a warm body encircled him from behind.

"Like what? To repeat herself?" he asked sarcastically, jumping when he got pinched on the arm.

"Hey!" he protested, squirming and poking the body in front of him in retaliation.

Remus chuckled as Harry poked him in the side and squirmed around in the cage of his own and Severus' strong arms. He rolled and pinned Harry under him, the other doing the same until Harry lay spread-eagled under them both.

"You picked the wrong one, pup," Remus said, touching his nose to Harry's in an Eskimo kiss.

Harry pouted. "How was **_I_** to know that Severus was the pincher?"

"I am not a dog, Potter," the other man grumbled, tugging at Harry's slightly longer-than-usual hair. 'Certainly not one so **_SMALL_**…' he thought.

"Technically, you **_ARE_**," Harry argued, turning his head to look at the pale-skinned Potions Master.

"And **_YOU_** are an insolent whelp!" Severus snapped, hoping to goad Harry into anger.

No such luck. The little brat actually had the temerity to grin up at him.

"And **_YOU_** live up to your name too much. You know… 'Severe Snapping'?"

Remus couldn't help it, he laughed and rolled off of Harry, prompting Severus to do the same. Harry watched as Remus laughed uncontrollably and Severus crossed his arms over his chest.

"Really, Lupin… such unseemly behavior!" he snapped, making Remus go on another round of laughs while Harry started shaking with silent laughter.

"You… have to admit…Sev… Harry… does have… a point!" Remus said in between loud laughs.

The Potions Master harrumphed, firmly resolving to ignore their laughing.

Minutes later, Severus Snape was forced to concede the point… and all for the sake of his own doubtful sanity.

"Alright!" he exclaimed. "I'll admit that I enjoy snapping at people with little to no provocation and living up to the name my father bestowed upon me. Now, for the love of all that is sacred, SHUT UP!"

"Ah, I see that you two are up to your favorite pastime once again," a cold voice said from the direction of the door. All three turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing in the light of the door and looking like an angel.

'Make that a fallen angel,' Harry thought wryly.

'**_SHIT!_** There's someone else with him! I **_KNEW_** that we should have just stayed at either Grimmauld Place or at **_LEAST_** Snape Manor!' he thought, panicking. He scrambled towards Remus, hiding behind him as the unknown person stirred up his survival instincts… and they were panicking big time! He tried to control it even as he hid behind Remus, knowing instinctively that the werewolf would protect him.

And his instincts were pretty much controlling his brain.

Severus glared darkly at Lucius, opening his senses to check if the blond was wearing any charms and the like that would prove to be 'dangerous' to Lupin, Potter or himself.

'At least, we know that he hasn't betrayed us… yet. The Dark Lord hasn't summoned **_ANYONE…_**' Severus thought.

"And what would **_THAT_** happen to be?" he bit out. Lucius smirked.

"Why, annoying you to the point of insanity of course, my dear… **DEAR,** Severus!" Lucius exclaimed, stepping into the room and making Severus send a death glare at him as he identified the source of the niggling **_thing_** in his head…

Harry snorted into Remus' shoulder as Remus laughed out loud, making Severus glare at him in warning.

'I need to warn them… And remind Lucius in the process of **WHAT** exactly he is risking,' Severus thought, turning back to the amused blond standing in the light of the doorway.

'The **OPEN** doorway, the idiot!' Severus seethed, finding yet another risk.

"And **_WHY_**, pray tell, are you standing in the OPEN doorway with Draco cowering behind you?" he asked silkily.

Harry dug his fingers into Remus' back as the other person was identified.

'This is **NOT** good,' was Harry's last thought before his instincts took over his body completely.

Remus grunted and shifted closer to Harry, growling quietly. Severus' gaze snapped to the two of them, Harry with his eyes closed and gripping Remus tightly as if he were afraid Remus would disappear if he let him go. The werewolf was growling out a low warning, his already burning eyes flaring brighter.

"Oh, nothing at all! I just thought that Draco should visit his beloved godfather, whom he hasn't seen SINCE TERM ENDED," Lucius said emphasizing his words in a way that it was clear to Severus what he meant. Draco was getting suspicious because Severus had always taken and tutored him during the summers before, even if it had meant bring Remus with him to Malfoy Manor or hauling Draco down to Snape Manor.

But Severus couldn't afford to do that this summer. Too much was at stake, and Lucius knew it.

"Draco MUST stay outside, Lucius… You KNOW that!" Severus snapped, not taking his eyes off of Remus' tense body. He couldn't see Harry anymore and was getting worried at how Remus didn't even warn the blonds to stay away… FAR away if he'd had any choice!

'He's too far gone to even speak!' Severus realized with a start. 'That's never happened before… If anything, ANYTHING AT ALL, happens to Harry… the wolf is going to go on a wild rampage!'

Lucius smirked and gestured with his cane for Draco to come forward as the room was covered from wall to wall in silence spell.

The instant Draco and Lucius were both inside and the door closed again, barred from prying eyes, Severus had Lucius pinned to the wall.

"Do you have **_ANY.IDEA. WHAY YOU. ARE. DOING!_**" he raged, slamming Lucius back against the wall several times to emphasize his point.

Draco stepped back in shock at how his usually cold and reserved godfather was treating his father… and was almost disemboweled by a large grey wolf.

Lucky for him, Severus had sensed the attack in time and had caught the wolf as it lunged for Draco. He struggled to hold it back as it continued to try to escape from his grasp in order to assault Draco. Lucius was dazed, his back flat against the wall.

"Remus! Remus calm down! He's fine! **_REMUS!_**" Severus yelled, trying to get the wolf to snap out of his blind rage.

Loud yelps of distress echoed in the small, Spartan room, making everyone, including the wolf still in the Potions Master's arms, freeze.

Draco looked to where the sound was coming from and spotted a small mass of black… was that **_FUR!_**

Just then, the wolf broke free from Severus' hold and raced to the black mass, totally abandoning it's previous thirst for Draco's blood.

Much to Draco's surprise, the mass turned out to be a small black puppy that looked barely old enough to stand up and walk. 'Must belong to that wolf…' he thought carelessly before something occurred to him. Severus had called the wolf 'Remus'…

'Wait… that's LUPIN!' He took a step closer to the wolf, who was now nudging the wolf cub reassuringly with its nose and swiping at it with it's tongue a few times. The cub yelped loudly as Draco took another step forward, wanting to get a better look. He really sucked at dealing with warm-blooded animals…

The wolf raised it's burning amber gaze to glare at Draco and snarled threateningly as it stepped in front of the black cub protectively. Draco backed away reflexively, survival instinct knowing better, at least, than to get in between a wild animal and it's young.

"Professor Lupin! Sir, it's me! It's Draco! Sir!" he exclaimed, still backing slowly away as the wolf advanced towards him.

The puppy started wailing loudly at the mention of Draco's name and the wolf's fur bristled in response as it crouched down, ready to attack him.

"Father, what do I do!" he whispered fiercely, snapping Lucius out of his daze.

Seeing his son about to be attacked by a wolf twice the size it should be and Snape just standing by watching, Lucius snapped harshly, "Snape, **_DO_** something! That's my only heir about to be mauled!"

Severus shrugged.

"Sorry Lucius. We, rather I, warned you. You know very well how wild animals protect their young. Werewolves are no different," he said calmly. Then he turned to look Lucius straight in the eye and smirked evilly.

"In fact… they are MUCH, **_MUCH _**worse."


	25. Would make us wise

"Would make us wise…"

I would actually have liked to have this chapter out earlier and supposedly connected to 24... Cookies, treacle tarts and various other sweets to someone who can tell me who wrote the poem I will be using for the next few chapter tittles... Fair warning though... Not even I know who wrote the darn beautiful thing...! Bye and don't forget to read and review!

* * *

'Lucius is panicking…' Severus thought, scrutinizing the other man while watching the puppy that had finally stopped wailing out of the corner of his eye. Of course, everyone knew very well that if Draco hadn't been the only Malfoy heir Lucius would ever have, due to numerous injuries sustained several years ago because of his 'work', Lucius wouldn't have given a damn if his own son was mauled or not.

'It looks like I have no choice… with any luck, Moony will listen to me,' he thought, centering his magic. Then he… 'shifted'.

Draco and Lucius watched in shock as Severus' body morphed into a tall and sleek black wolf. Both felt betrayed by the revelation that the Potions Master was actually an illegal Animagus… and each for their own reasons. Draco because he'd known the man since he was born… hell, the pale snarky man was his GODFATHER for Merlin's sake!

And Lucius?

The blond man had taken a pale and crying kid under his wing during the brat's first year at Hogwarts when the man himself had only been in his second. And the elder Malfoy had never even so much as SUSPECTED that Severus was an illegal Animagus, although it would make sense for him to keep that information to himself. The man DID make a rather good spy for the light… for Dumbledore, manipulative old fool that he was. As did Lucius, though not many knew of his defection to the cause of the light and his loyalty to Hogwarts' current Headmaster.

The large black wolf that had been the tall and dark Potions Master only seconds ago stepped in between Draco and the usually calm and easy-going ex-professor Lupin AKA Moony the werewolf of the Marauders.

/Darkness/ Moony whined, confused, as he straightened from his crouching position. The black wolf growled back and turned to face his mate straight on.

/It's alright now, Moony… It's safe. No one's going to hurt us…/ Darkness barked to the grey wolf. It laid its ears back and glanced back at the quiet puppy before turning to snap/But Shadow-/

/Is fine… he's safe. He just panicked… Moony, he's gone back at LEAST as far as he was a week ago… He's just scared, mate…/ Darkness crooned, stepping closer. The grey wolf that was the usually placid and even-tempered Remus John Lupin whined in its confusion.

/But Shadow was so scared… Our pup shouldn't be afraid of anything, Darkness. I will rip these men to shreds for doing that to him/ Moony growled, snarling and advancing towards where Draco and Lucius were.

Darkness had had enough. He stood in his mate's way and faced him head on.

/Enough! Draco and Lucius are not the one's you should be taking your anger out on! You know this Moony…/

Moony growled low in his throat and looked back at his pup. /I am going to kill those Muggles…/ He turned away from the wolf and the two blond men to make his way back to the oddly silent wolf cub.

Moony nudged the small puppy with his nose, tilting his head to the side when there was no reaction. He nudged him again and still got no response. The grey wolf yelped loudly in panic and kept nudging the pup. He started to wail loudly when there was still no response.

/Darkness/ He wailed. /Help Shadow! He's not moving… Our cub's not moving/

The black wolf rushed to his mate's side and sniffed the cub. Finding nothing wrong, he turned the unresponsive pup onto his back and started licking him until he wailed weakly, flailing his legs around wildly.

Moony yipped with joy and shoved his mate out of the way to examine the cub himself. Shadow, the black puppy, wailed as the grey wolf nipped him lightly to chastise him for the scare.

Darkness, not minding being ousted in the least, nuzzled his mate and the cub before turning back to the two blonds against the wall.

Draco watched as the wolf morphed back into the familiar shape of his godfather. The black haired man drew his wand, pointed it at Draco's father and muttered a spell under his breath.

'Did Uncle Severus… just… just OBLIVIATE Father!' He thought, eyes wide as his godfather pressed a sheet of parchment into the elder Malfoy's hand. Lucius winked out of existence as if he'd never been there at all.

'Hopefully, Lucius will stay put in the Manor until I can send him an owl later to notify him of Draco's usual stay with me during the summer,' Severus thought, tucking his wand back into his sleeve and turning to the young man in question. 'Though this visit is shorter… it will most likely be one of the more difficult one's in recent memory…'

"Come Draco… I will endeavor to explain to you what just took place."

Draco followed as he was lead to where Moony had curled around Shadow, hiding him from view. He stopped a few feet away, loath to get to close to an… well, an animal that had seemed to want to kill him earlier. But Severus gestured him closer and took a seat on the floor next to the curled up wolf.

And Draco was hearing the most interesting noises coming from them. He crept closer and cautiously looked at the wolf at least twice the size it should be.

Draco got the shock of his life… the wolf, which looked like a male to him then again, what did he know, was nuzzling the tiny black puppy who was NURSING from the large grey wolf.

He turned to Severus in surprised question.

"This is Lupin… as you know, or should know," the man said, nodding his head at the wolves. "Wolves are territorial beings. Possessive of their pack and den… Werewolves are much the same… You already know that Remus is my mate. What you don't know, Draco, is that that tiny wolf cub nursing from him is our pup…"

The blond looked at the pup again, curious, and noticed that Lupin was staring straight at him. He gulped in fear at the clear warning in those bright amber eyes and turned back to Severus who nodded at the wolf.

Draco watched as it stood, dislodging the pup from his nipple and making it whine in protest. Moony stretched and then turned back to Shadow, who was still wailing and trying to stand on unsteady legs to try and get his food back. Moony gently bit the scruff of his neck and handed him to Severus carefully before morphing back into his normal self… back into Remus Lupin.

Severus stroked the cub's soft fur a few times before turning it towards his godson, showing him the faint white marking on the pup's forehead.

It was a small patch of white fur on an otherwise pure black coat and was blurry… but the shape of it was unmistakable.

A lightning bolt… straight down the tiny forehead.

Draco felt like fainting but regained control of himself. 'Dear Merlin…' he thought, staring at the puppy who was relaxed in Severus' arms.

"Harry Potter…" he breathed.

Remus nodded. "Harry… I had to give him some of my blood to save him after what those MUGGLES did to him. It didn't turn him into a werewolf but DID give him all of my abilities without the curse of forced change during the full moon. You know all about my being able to change into my wolf form a will right?" he asked, continuing when Draco nodded.

"Well, basically Harry is traumatized and can't go out into the open without severe mental preparation. He's fine but whenever something happens that he doesn't expect, he shifts back into his puppy form automatically. He can't help it… His instincts take control of him and he's stuck as a puppy for a while."

"That doesn't explain why he was…"

"Nursing? When I gave him my blood, I sort of made myself his parent. Severus, being my mate, became his other parent. We still don't know how, but basically my body adjusted so that it could feed Harry whenever he became a puppy."

"And you attacked me because you thought I was a threat to him earlier…" Draco said, finally grasping what had been going on. That didn't mean that everything was crystal clear though… He turned to his silent godfather who was staring intently at him, the pup sleeping soundly on his lap. "What does all this have to do with father?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the pale man who, unknown to him, was trying to think of a way to make the explanation easier on his godson. "And why did you obliviate him? Was that really necessary?"

"Draco… the truth is-" Severus began to say but Remus growled and cut him off, starting to pace the small dark room.

"The TRUTH is that your _father_," he spat the word out like it was a curse and clenched his hands into fists, "is a bloody _spy_."

Draco reared back in surprise. 'Merlin, they keep this up and I am most certainly going to die an early and tragic death!' he thought, his eyes widening in disbelief. He shook his head in denial and whispered, "No… No, it's not true… Not Father. It's impossible… Father is HIS favorite… he's at the TOP! There's just NO WAY that that's the truth!"

Remus growled and swooped down towards Draco to grab him by the shoulders and start shaking him roughly.

"Yes! _YES_! Do you understand me! It's the bloody TRUTH!" he snapped, still shaking the already-shaken boy.

"REMUS!" Severus snarled, making Remus freeze in mid-shake. Draco's head lolled forward and he shook his head slightly. Remus turned to his mate, confused.

"LOOK at him, Remus. Actually LOOK! You're hurting the boy!" Remus looked and released the blond's shoulders in shock and guilt.

"Oh gods, Draco…" he breathed. "I'm so sorry… I didn't- I mean, I won't- Oh God!" he groaned, scooting back and hiding his head in his arms.

"S'alright, Lupin…" Draco mumbled, lifting his head and reaching out to touch the werewolf on the arm. Remus looked up and looked the blond straight in the eyes. Draco offered the other man a small smile. He smiled back slightly.

"Sorry Draco… That probably wasn't the best way to tell you that…" Remus whispered, glaring at his mate when Severus snorted.

"Your father is a spy Draco… I had no other choice but to delete information from his mind. I couldn't let Dumbledore know what Remus and I had done to his precious 'Golden Boy'… Harry has finally realized that he was being used as a pawn by that manipulative old coot. He won't let himself be controlled now…" Severus said quietly.

"Are you trying to tell me that Gryffindor's Poster Boy has finally given up on that barmy codger?" Draco asked. He continued when Severus nodded. "So, what's he going to do now? Join the Dark Lord?" he joked only to cough when the Potions Master nodded again.

Draco pounded his chest as he coughed violently. Remus crawled over to him and rubbed his back gently until the coughing subsided.

"You… You CAN'T be SERIOUS!" he exclaimed.

'Severus? Sirius? He'd kill himself first!' Remus thought snickering and Severus smacked him upside on his head, making the other man stop.

"And here I was thinking that being a Slytherin has helped the boy learn control… over his large mouth at least!" Severus muttered, petting the small body resting in his lap. The puppy stirred, turned over… and went back to sleep.


	26. no eyes would gaze in eyes

"Mama? Papa? Are you in here?" Hermione peeked into the Gold Library, so named because of the gold furnishings prevalent throughout the large room, and spotted… absolutely nothing. She nodded, satisfied, and entered the room, gesturing for Blaise and Marcus to follow her.

They had passed by both Zabini and Flint Manors to get the boy's clothes before swinging around to go back to the Castle. Hermione hadn't seen hide nor hair of either her parents and decided that they were probably out or something.

'Hopefully NOT torturing any Muggles… innocent ones at least,' she thought, flopping into a cushy chair near a large fireplace.

Blaise and Marcus both looked decidedly uncomfortable… They glanced at each other and the only couch facing the chair Hermione had claimed. She watched with a mischievous glint in her eye as they sat down uneasily opposite her… as far apart as humanly possible while still being on the same couch.

'God but these two really ARE hopeless…' she thought, rolling her eyes. A sudden pop in front of her drew her attention back to what was going on.

She rolled her eyes again. Shesh, you'd think that they'd never seen a house elf before, the way they were staring at Nollee.

"What is it, Nollee?" she asked the elf. Nollee bowed deeply to her mistress and said, "Master and Mistress is wanting everyones in the Azure Room, Little Miss."

Hermione nodded and stood up, gesturing for the boys to get up as well. Nollee disappeared, her duty done, as the three made their way out of the room.

Only…

Hermione caught a title of a book out of the corner of her eye and stopped still, almost making Blaise and Marcus bump into her. She turned and calmly went over to the shelf and drew a book reverently out of its place.

Blaise and Marcus looked at her weirdly as they saw the title.

"'Lineage and Blood Magic'? What's up with the book, Sin?" Blaise asked. She smirked at him after shrinking the book to the size of a matchbox and slipping it into the pocket of her jeans.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know, Blue-eyes…" she teased, sweeping out the room. Blaise looked at Marcus, who shrugged at him, following where the girl would lead.

Marcus snorted. 'Crazy girl leading insane horny gay man and the object of his lust to the ends of the earth. Damn but this is some insane shit…' He glanced at Blaise from the corner of his eye. 'Wonder if he knows that it's his precious cousin's birthday party today…' He shook his head. 'Of course not… Not like the Dark Lord tells everyone everything…' Marcus rolled his eyes as it occurred to him that he really WAS privileged to even BE there today. 'How lucky I am…' he thought sarcastically. 'If anything goes wrong, as it most likely _will_, I get to take all the blame… _JOY…_'

"Marcus?"

A voice drew him out of his inner musings and his eyes focused to see Hermione grinning at him in front of a heavily-carved dark wooden door. She stepped closer to him and drew his head down until she could whisper quietly in his ear. What she said was NOT what he was expecting though…

"If you've finished gallivanting around your large head…? You do know that you looked like a crazy man, shaking your head and rolling your eyes at nothing, do you?" she whispered teasingly, laughing as she pulled away and saw him blush deeply.

Blaise shook his head at his cousin's antics and rolled his eyes. "My own cousin is closer to the man I like than _I_ am… Merlin, but I'm pathetic!'


	27. News

The sky was clear, not a single cloud in sight. The forest was quiet, too quiet. Usually, the animals would be chattering away… but not this time.

Hoofbeats pounded on the ground rhythmically and a pure white mare galloped out of the dense foliage, her rider bending close to her neck. Brown eyes narrowed in concentration but sparkling with glee swept across the horizon with a glance, taking in every detail.

The Manor loomed up straight ahead while to the left, a small river flowed quietly from the forest before curving sharply to the right, directly onto the path of the still galloping horse. A large grin showed off perfectly straight and shiny white teeth as the dark-haired rider leaned forward to whisper softly into the mare's ear.

The mare gathered herself, collecting her energy and… jumped across the relatively shallow river that was at least 10 feet wide, landing gracefully on the other side. The rider sat up, still grinning, and slowed her mount before turning around to the sound of loud applause and several catcalls and whistles from her two companions.

"That was excellent, Hermione!" one boy exclaimed as she guided the horse to a stop under a large apple tree before dismounting. She slipped the bridle off of her mare before kissing her sloppily on the muzzle.

"It was all Blizzard… Did you see how fast she was going? I couldn't have done it with out her!" she replied, patting the white flank. Hermione turned back to her friends as Blizzard drifted away slightly to graze.

Blaise shot her a lopsided grin. "Yeah, right… like anyone else could have handled that little beastie of yours!" he snorted. Blizzard whickered, lifting her head to gaze reproachfully at the blue-eyed boy. He laughed and held up his hands in surrender. "I give… I'm no match for the great Blizzard!"

Marcus snorted.

"You wouldn't be a match for a pixie let alone Blizzard," he told the other boy who pouted. Hermione giggled.

"NOW look what you've done, Hawk… You've made our beloved Blue-eyes pout!" she said teasingly, stretching out underneath the shade of the nearby tree.

A loud screech interrupted whatever thought the older boy was about to voice and a large Golden Eagle circled above them. Hermione immediately screeched back, causing it to dive and alight on the ground beside her. It made a soft soothing sound before settling down beside her and grabbing several strands of long curly brown hair in its deadly beak.

"Enjoying your early birthday presents, Princess?" Marcus asked sarcastically. He gulped when he suddenly got on the receiving end of 3 hard glares. It was rather disconcerting when a horse, an eagle and your feared Master's daughter glared at you all at the same time…

Hermione thought back to a few days ago, when they'd all gone to Diagon Alley. It turned out that since her parents couldn't be with her for her real birthday, they decided that Hermione should just celebrate her birthday before she left. And so she had… Blizzard, the shining white Pegasus mare, and Storm, the Golden Eagle, had proudly been presented to her that day.

And unlocking another one of her hidden gifts… that of being a Beast Master. She could talk to any animal she wanted and understood what they told her in return. She'd enjoyed bonding with her new pets, or friends as she called them, and so was sort of disappointed when her father told her that she would have to leave Blizzard behind when she left for Hogwarts on September 1st… which was in three days.

"Hello? Yo, Sin… You in there? Hermione…!"

She snapped back to the present and immediately came face to face with a handful of mud flying her way. So… she ducked, the mud striking the tree behind her instead. She looked up and glared at Blaise, who rubbed his neck, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry, Sin… But you looked lost there for a minute. It worked, didn't it?" Blaise gulped when his friend's eyes flashed crimson and thought back on what he said.

'Oh shit…' he thought, dodging several oncoming missiles composed of mud. He had just dived out of the way of a particularly large and nasty one when he heard someone laughing. Looking up, his eyes narrowed when he saw that it was Marcus.

'Not even _you_ can laugh at me, _mi amor!_' he thought.

"Marcus!" Blaise yelled, dodging yet another barrage of mud missiles. "Don't just stand there looking pretty!" He yelped and dove for the floor when one almost clipped his head. "Help me, you bastard!"

Unfortunately for Blaise, his comment only made Marcus laugh harder.

"Actually, Blue… my parents were very happily married for 5 years before they had me. So I can't be a bastard… _You_ on the other hand…"

Blaise stopped dead and turned to the other boy, completely forgetting about the mud pies turned missiles that were now floating in the air around Hermione.

"_WHAT!"_ he exclaimed, hands fisted and resting on his hips.

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!

Hermione giggled at her friend's shocked face. 'Well, _that_ shut him up… for a while anyway. God Blaise… you act so _gay_ sometimes, it's a wonder Marcus doesn't see it!'

Blaise turned around, staring at the girl who was currently biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"HERMIONE!"

Birds flew out of the trees in fear, shrieking, as the shout echoed loudly across the land. Tom looked up at the shout and stood up from the desk he'd been sitting at to cross the room. Staring out the window, he allowed a smile to bloom on his face.

"Now that's a sight I haven't seen in a while… but it's getting more often lately."

Tom turned, smile still on his face as Rowena crossed the room to stand beside her husband. She smiled, laying her head on his chest and arms around his waist as a kiss was pressed softly into her hair.

"They look so happy, don't they?" she whispered, staring out the window at her daughter and her friends. The were chasing each other now, Blaise behind and armed with 'deadly' mud missiles having copied Hermione's idea.

"They do… but school starts in 3 days. And Severus and his mate reported last night."

Rowena frowned and pulled back to look her husband in the eye.

"Really? What did they say?" she asked, leading him over to a couch nearby. Tom allowed himself to be led and settled down, wrapping his arms around her, before answering.

"It seems as though our dear Lucius was a spy after all… he reported only to the old man so no one saw him at meetings…"

"Oh no… poor Narcissa. She'll be so devastated when she hears…"

"Mmm… That's not all…"

"What else?"

"The old man's lost Potter."

"WHAT!" she cried, pulling back. "What happened?"

Tom frowned, pulling her close to him again. "Turns out the Muggles he left his Golden Boy with didn't like magic… and have been abusing him-"

"But we already knew that. Severus told you during the school year, when he was trying to teach the boy Occlumency and saw the boy's memories."

"Yes… but it turns out that the Muggles didn't appreciate being warned off by several _freaks_ and took it out on him." Tom stood up and paced. "They almost killed him, Rowena. He's only alive because Severus and his mate adopted him using the Blood Magicks… he was that far gone. And Dumbledore, the old fool,doesn't know that anything's wrong. He's lost the boy's trust completely... and he doesn't even know it yet."

"Oh dear…" Rowena whispered, drawing up her knees and wrapping her arms around them. Tom turned and sat down beside her again, hugging her close.

They sat together in silence for a while, thinking about the boy who had been their enemy.

"The old man should have known better…" Tom whispered into his wife's soft black hair. "Look what happened to me… and now he's done it again. Isn't ruining one life enough?"

Rowena turned and embraced her husband, laying kisses on his neck every once in a while.

"He's not going back there, Tom… He won't go back…" A muffled reply was all she got as she stared into the fire, ice blue eyes burning with righteous anger.

"He's ours now…"


	28. The Portkeying Limo and Recognition

A/N: Er, have I been gone all that long? dodges thrown fruit and vegetables and rights herself Right, apparently I have… Anywho, may I now attempt to make it up to ya'll out there who are STILL tuning in to RBH, even though it's been sooo long already with no Draco and Hermione romance in sight? And, this comes as a warning, I don't know where this story is taking me as it has hijacked my brain and driven it away while I was stuck by the wayside watching as it disappeared into the distance. So… this is most likely an epic. BEWARE PEOPLE!

Ahem, that's all… may I submit, for the approval of the Fanfiction Society, the next installment of… drum roll **REALITY BITES HARD!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Harry Potter (especially after the fiasco that was the Half-Blood Prince!), Are You Afraid of the Dark, or anything else that did not spring from the fountain of my vast imagination! Cheers people:P_**

"My-My… My-My. Dear, are you listening?"

Hermione looked up from where she was dissecting the food on her silver plate with an evil looking knife.

"Yes Mama?" she asked, after placing her utensils down beside her plate and reaching out an expertly manicured hand to grip the clear flute of wine to bring it to her lips. Light flashed fleetingly through the dark red liquid, refracting and making it shine a bright red for barely even a second.

"Are you ready? We must leave soon or else you'll miss the train," Rowena said gently. Hermione lifted her wine up to the light and swirled it, the color reminding her of her own unusually colored eyes.

"Yes Mama. Everything is packed and ready. I've said goodbye to Blizzard, my Snowstorm is in my trunk and my eyes are brown again."

"What about your eagle? Storm?"

Hermione smiled, putting the glass back onto the table.

"You know that Storm doesn't like traveling in a cage, even in that very expensive and extravagantly gilded contraption Papa bought for him."

Rowena laughed. "True. I remember when your father first bought that cage and tried to shove that poor bird inside."

Hermione giggled and shook her head, curls flying around her face in her mirth. "Papa was furious when Storm had the audacity to actually bite him. I thought he was going to fry Storm to a crisp!"

"And I would have, if you hadn't stopped me!" a voice drawled.

Both women turned to see Tom standing in the archway, arms crossed. He was dressed impeccably, as always, in gorgeous black robes with red vines embroidered to crawl upwards and sway slightly with his movements. A long grey cloak was draped over one arm and held above the floor as he moved to sit across from his wife. Tom's gaze inspected them both closely.

Rowena's hair was a sleek and shiny waterfall of black falling beyond her shoulders. Her electric blue eyes sparkled with mirth and amusement and her coral pink lips quirked upwards. Her robes were a deep blue, shimmering light silver whenever the light hit it the right way.

His daughter on the other hand…

Hermione's hair, the bane of her old life because of its bushiness, was elegantly arranged into a flowing mass of chocolate curls down to her waist. The ruby-red eyes, a trait she shared with her father, were now shining a bright brown color with deep amber flecks.

Tom was impressed… her illusion was perfect. And uncancellable by anyone else since she'd woven a password into the counter around roughly two weeks ago.

His daughter was the rightful heir to the Empire he was building… she was perfect. Her knowledge, skills, and numerous talents had advanced by leaps and bounds in the two short months he'd been in charge of her training.

Tom grinned and reached out to ruffle her hair lightly in affection. Hermione giggled, swatting his hand away before leaning over to peck his cheek.

"Good morning, lights of my life…" Tom quipped, snapping out his napkin and placing it on his lap. Both women rolled their eyes heavenward at the cheesy line.

"Really Tom…" Rowena chided. "At least have some originality. A line like that is _not_ meant to be used over and over again in quick succession. Like you've done for over a week now!"

Tom grinned again and turned to his daughter. "And that, dear heart, is where you got your long-windedness."

He received twin glares for his trouble, along with a quick zap of electricity form Hermione that made his hair stand on end. A hand crept up to feel the tangled mess of hair as the two females laughed uproariously.

One mirror was conjured and Tom's eyes widened when he saw his hair. Several quickly muttered spells returned his hair to its original state and started a small food fight which worried 2 of the many elves living and serving at the Manor.

Hermione panicked when she glanced at a clock accidentally and saw what time it was. Her parents tried to calm her down as much as they could while they bundled her and her things into the waiting sleek black limo.

"Hermione, it's alright dear!" Rowena said, running her hands through the brown curls. "We'll be there with plenty of time to spare."

"But the train leaves in 30 minutes! And it took us _hours_ just to get here from the station!" she wailed, her breath coming in frantically fast pants as she started hyperventilating. Rowena looked over at Tom helplessly. He shook his head and cast a wandless cheering and calming charm on Hermione's shaking body. She immediately started calming down, her shallow breaths deepening.

"Sorry," she whispered, hugging her mother and then her father. "But I really hate being late, Papa!"

"That's alright. How about I promise you that you will not, under any circumstances, be late getting on the train? Will that help?"

Hermione forced a small smile onto her face and then settled down in between her parents on the plush leather seats inside the limo.

"I believe you. But I don't think I'll make it, Mama… There's no way-"

"Never say never when you're dealing with magic, Hermione," Tom lectured as the car started to move.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as they arrived, mere minutes later, at King's Cross Station.

"I don't believe it…" she said, stunned as they stepped out and the driver, an anonymous Death Eater low down in the ranks, loaded her trunk onto a trolly.

"I was so sure I was going to be late! How is this possible!"

Tom smiled and said, "Magic."

Rowena groaned, dragging her family to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Actually, we've incorporated a GPS drive along with a multi-portkey feature into the limo. It's designed to-"

And all three chatted happily about advanced adaptations that the common witch or wizard never even dreamt about much less knew.

Meanwhile…

Harry sat, alone, in a compartment at the rear of the train. (cough! SlytherinTerritory cough!) He was dressed in clothes that actually fit him, jeans and a green shirt, courtesy of Severus and Remus.

'Being an only pup isn't too bad,' he thought amusedly to himself. 'Love from both parents, protection of the pack and all the attention… Life is good!'

Life had changed for Harry Potter ever since he was dumped back at his relative's house for the summer. Normally just intolerant Muggles, the Durley's had taken their 'Harry Hating' to an all new high…

They had beaten him, starved him, and had generally done everything they could to kill him as slowly and painfully as possible. Which would explain why even Severus Snape had totally changed his tune in regards to the 'Boy-who-lived-only-to-be-nearly-killed-by-a-bunch-of-stupid-Muggles'.

Remus and Severus had had to adopt him, for him to survive what they had done. Adopt him in the wolf way… they'd changed his blood and turned him into a born werewolf.

Harry Potter… a born Lycan and the only son of Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. Such blasphemy to the normal Hogswartian….

Although one good effect, or _non_-effect as it were, was that, for some reason, it didn't change his appearance.

Biologically, Harry was Severus and Remus' pup. But on the outside, he was still Harry Potter, the 'Boy-who-_bloody_-lived' and son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans.

Still, the whole of his year was being resorted for some obscure reason. Something about the Hat being tampered with, according to Severus. Or 'Sire' as it were…

'Though Remus was pretty pissed when Sire told him that he should be called 'Dam'…' Harry grinned. 'Thank Hecate that he got around that though…. I just can't imagine calling him 'Dam'… Sounds too much like a curse for me…'

Harry was drawn out of his thoughts by the compartment door being opened and a man floating in a dark green trunk before shutting the door and leaving.

'Wonder who's trunk this is… can't be that guy's. He's too old to be going to Hogwarts… And the trunk just screams 'girl!' at me for some reason…' he thought pensively. Shifting, he focused on the slight glint of silver he'd seen. Shining silver letters proudly displayed the initials of the mysterious trunk.

'H.A.R.' they spelled…

'Well, it's not as long as my own name now… Harold James Potter Lupin-Snape…' Harry grinned to himself as he remembered his Sire's reaction to the name printed neatly on hi birth certificate.

'Well, at least I know that James and Lily Potter weren't overly conventional… Wonder what THEIR parents thought of their naming me so informally? 'Harry' instead of 'Harold' or even 'Harrison'… Most purebloods would be rolling in their graves if their kids did that!'

Severus Snape's lips had tightened into such a thin line it looked like his mouth had completely disappeared while his mate laughed at his reaction to the unwelcome news.

'Harry… not Harold, not Harrison or even bloody _Henry_! **_Harry_** of all things…' the severe man had yelled, griping miserably. Remus had laughed and said something about James naming his kid after his father but not wanting him to think they were trying to get Harry to be someone else. Severus has griped and complained noisily until his amused mate had pointed out that _he_ could change his new 'son's name… The man had been ecstatic…

'Ah well…' Harry thought, looking out the compartment window but not really seeing the bustling platform. 'At least Sire unwound a little during the summer. Though I doubt it'll last for long…'

The compartment door opening again drew him out of his thoughts. A witch with long brown hair stepped inside, nudging the door shut behind her. Intelligent coffee brown eyes watched him happily. She grinned when recognition dawned.

"Hermione!"


	29. Chapter 29: Catching Up and Strangers

"You've changed."

The statement was just that…a statement. Harry was looking at Hermione intently, taking in her new look. On the other side of the compartment, Hermione was also looking closely at her best friend.

"Like you haven't, Ri?" she challenged softly, noting that his hair was tamer, his skin paler, and his eyes burning a brighter luminous green than before. Even the way his lips curved into a small wry smile had something off about it.

Hermione was instantly suspicious as she noted even further that he wasn't wearing those ugly rags the Dursley's had always given him. Smart and understatedly elegant robes had replaced the tattered old hand-me downs from his horrendously fat cousin, Dudley.

"Touché," he quipped. "Well…I'll tell mine if you tell yours, how about that?"

An eyebrow rose at his proposition. "Interesting. How _Slytherin_ of you. Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" Her pink lips quirked up into a smile even as Harry dissolved into gales of laughter.

"Glad to see you haven't changed THAT much, Mione," he teased when he'd finally gotten his laughter under control. Hermione's teeth flashed a pearly white as she reached across to smack him on the arm.

"Prat!" she exclaimed, giggling. They spent the next hour or so chattering away about their own respective summers.

Unknown to them, icy pale cold gray eyes watched and sensitive ears listened to every word.


	30. Chapter 30

Grey eyes were glazed thoughtfully, pale golden brows furrowed, long, fit legs sending the trim and built body through the hall. First years practically leaped left to right in their haste to get away from the imposing figure in their midst.

_Draco Malfoy… That's Draco Malfoy!... His father's a Death Eater…He looks angry… But he's so handsome!... Hush, he'll hear you!..._

The whispers followed in his wake as the upper classmen frantically warned the fresh meat about the evil in their midst.

Draco, for his part, paid them no mind, stopping in front of a compartment and calmly sliding the door open. All conversation in the small space stopped and several pairs of eyes turned to him. Crossing the threshold, Draco looked over at two in particular.

"Marcus…Blaise…" he drawled, shutting the door behind him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Worried, Sev?"

Said man glared over at his mate, although without much heat. Remus grinned cheekily and waggled his eyebrows causing the black clothed professor to shake his head in exasperation, a small smile playing about his thin lips, the sight of which would normally send a second year Hufflepuff screaming blue murder in abject horror, but Remus just found it… cute, for lack of a better word.

"And you aren't, you old wolf?" he drawled, going over to his small bar and decanting himself a glass of fire whiskey. Severus Snape sat down in his soft, comfortable leather chair and sipped the reddish-amber liquid. Remus made his way over to him and unceremoniously sat on his lap.

"Oof! Remus!" Severus complained, poking the laughing man's side. He groaned when soft nibbling kisses were pressed to his neck.

"Relax, Sev… Mate… Our pup is strong. Harry's a fighter and you know that better than anyone," he murmered against the pale white skin. Severus wrapped his arms around the werewolf tightly, forgetting about the glass he held in his hand until a few minutes later when Remus laughingly pointed it out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What do you want me to do, Harry? Take off my skirt and dance the hoola?" Hermione grinned at the surprised laughter spilling from her friend's lips. "Ahah! So you _have_ watched _The Lion King!"_

"Bugger, Hermione, you know that was completely random, right?" Harry asked once he'd regained his breath. Hermione looked smug and fluffed her hair. "Of course," she said, striking a pose. Then she laughed and he laughed with her, breaking the spell.

"I still can't believe this… any of this. It's so surreal! It's like… like… magic!" She giggled at the look on Harry's face. "Yes I know, its so unlike me to say. But it's true, you silly goose!"


	31. Chapter 31: PigPimples

Cold grey eyes stared blankly out the window, not really seeing the dreary overcast sky that was crying its heart out over the countryside. Pale blond locks were reflected in the window, seemingly aglow in the vast darkness beyond the window's reach. Draco Malfoy was sitting alone in a compartment, completely oblivious to the outside world as he mused upon the facts he had gathered so far.

'Well, the Dark Lord's Heir is here, so better watch out for him,' his mind taunted brashly. Draco winced, the feeling akin to a laughing five-year old poking him in the side with a flaming hot poker iron.

'Odd how I ended up here now. A few months ago, I would have probably cursed the first person who so much as mentioned Potter's name in my presence. Oh wait, I did,' he thought, an amused smirk crossing his thinned lips as he recalled turning Goyle into a maggot for asking about Harry Potter at the end of last year's term. 'Of course, Harry Potter _isn't_ quite a Potter anymore. Damn that blasted barmy old coot to the deepest pits of hell,' he seethed suddenly, glaring out the window just as lightning flashed, lending the scene a diabolical and dangerous air.

'Even _I_ know enough about Muggles to know that leaving a Wizarding child with a family who not only _fears_ magic but _hates_ it to the very depths of their bloody souls is a bloody fantastically stupid idea! _Especially_ if that child just _happened_ to be the 'Prophesized One'. Bloody prophesies…' he grumbled, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. 'Definitely overly complicate things by at least a fourth.' Draco sighed as the train rolled to a stop, finally reaching it's destination: Hogsmeade Station. He stood and made his way to the compartment door, sliding it open but paused before going through. Turning his head to catch one last look at the scenery outside the train window, his lips pressed into an even thinner line.

'Welcome to another bloody fucking year at PigPimples,' his subconscious taunted, prompting him to bash it thoroughly with a blunt wooden implement commonly known as a club and then drag the 'body' over to the deepest recesses of his mind. His eyes narrowed, Draco Malfoy left the compartment, thinking, 'Bloody fucking year indeed.'

Outside, it continued to rain heavily and Hermione was thanking whatever deity was listening to that she had remembered to cast a spell that seemingly put an invisible umbrella over her head. Said charm was now keeping her happily dry and immaculate, prompting glares from Lavender and Parvati whom had both ended up soaked within moments of exiting the train.

Harry snickered quietly beside Hermione as he caught her raising an eyebrow at the two girls. Said eyebrow was accompanied by a cold glare, of course.

"C'mon Hermione, let's get a move on. I'd like to eat some time this year, you know," Harry teased, poking his best friend's side playfully.

People always assumed that Ron was Harry's best friend, simply by virtue that he was male while Hermione was female, and logic tended to reason that he would be closer to a male his own age than a female of the same age and species.

Not so.

In actuality, Ron was more of the clunky, useless type of person who hung around Harry for his fame (which he had recognized before of course, but allowed it since the boy WAS one of the first people his age he had met in the wizarding world). So, that left Hermione, who was the brilliant 'know-it-all' who simply…well, wanted to know it all.

'If she hadn't been under Dumbledore's thumb and grown-up thinking she was a Muggle, that girl would have been a shoe-in for Slytherin.' More than one person had told Harry this already and he had accepted it as the plain truth. Hermione simply loved magic, the feeling of doing it, of feeling the life-giving force flowing through her body as it made everything that was a witch in her _tingle_. Of course, he more than anyone knew that just because someone was Slytherin, or would do well in it, didn't mean that they were crazy and arrogant purebloods right off the bat. After all, hadn't the Sorting Hat wanted to place him into Slytherin in the first place?

'I should have let the Hat do its job,' Harry mused, trailing behind Hermione a bit, scuffing his shoes in a puddle on the way to the carriages. 'Maybe then I wouldn't have lived in the _true_ house of snakes for five years. Draco would probably have been my friend if I was in Slytherin. Or if I had shaken his hand instead of snobbing him like a right git that first year.' He sighed, shaking his head and trying to free himself of the many thoughts.

"Harry, do hurry up will you? I thought you were hungry. Honestly! Complaining and then holding us up? Come on!" Hermione said impatiently. She was hanging half out of a carriage she had sequestered, her long hair being blown about her face in the stormy weather.

"Coming, coming! Don't get your knickers in a twist, Hermione. School hasn't even officially started yet!" he said laughingly before going into a slight jog. Hermione just huffed at him and disappeared into the carriage completely.


End file.
